El lado correcto de lo incorrecto
by Kiara McGonagall
Summary: Ron está desesperado...De una noche depende el futuro de su familia...Capitulo 6 arriba! RHr
1. El lado incorrecto de lo correcto

****

Disclaimer: No soy Rowling ni tengo el dinero que le ha dado Harry Potter & Cía 

****

**_A friend of a friend needs a favor_**_(El amigo de un amigo necesita un favor)_

Ron había hablado con Malfoy, ahora no se llevaban tan mal como antes, no eran buenos amigos, más bien conocidos, pero le había hablado de un cierto "favorcillo" que tendría que hacerle a un amigo, y por el que Malfoy le daría a cambio una buena recompensa...

**_No questions asked, there's not much more to say _**_(__No hago preguntas; no hay mucho más que decir.__)_

No le bombardeó a preguntas, se limitó solo a pedirle a Malfoy todos los detalles, no iba a necesitar nada más que eso. Nunca había hecho eso antes, ni pensó que lo haría algún día, pero estaba completamente desesperado.

**_Me and the wife, we need the money _**_(Mi mujer y yo necesitamos el dinero)_

**_We've got four kids all hungry, one on the way _**_(Tenemos cuatro hijos hambrientos, y otro en camino)_

No quería hacerlo, pero pensó en Hermione, en sus cuatro hijos, Rachel, Jessi, Kathy y Jon. Hermione estaba embarazada otra vez, no podía trabajar, ya que le quedaba poco para dar a luz. Y a él le habían despedido del Ministerio de Magia la semana pasada, el departamento en el que trabajaba fue eliminado por falta de presupuesto... Ahora estaba sin trabajo, necesitaba el dinero para su familia urgentemente, ya que no tenían nada para comer.

Pero no quería ni que Hermione ni sus hijos se enterasen de aquello; ¿Qué pensarían de él?

Y el no quería de ningún modo que ellos pensasen que era un mal padre, pensaba para sí mismo mientras se secaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla con la mano.

**_Slip these sweat socks in your shirt and pray they think  your packin'_**_(__Esconde estos calcetines sucios entre tu camiseta, y reza para que piensen que es tu equipaje__)_

Necesitaba alguien más, pensó en un compañero suyo, ya ex-compañero, que estaba en la misma situación que él, también lo habían despedido. Sí, Richard Weespoons, con el que había pasado muchos años después de su salida de Hogwarts.

**_Be sure to keep your head down, don't look'em in the eye _**_(__Asegúrate de ir con la cabeza bien alta, y no les mires a los ojos__)_

Richard no quería tampoco que su familia se enterase, así que Ron le advirtió que al salir de casa aquella tarde-noche intentase marcharse normal, con la cabeza alta pero que no mirase a nadie, y menos a su mujer y a sus hijas, a los ojos, ya que de lo contrario se arrepentiría y no iría con él a hacer el asunto.

Y Ron lo necesitaba, sabía que si Richard se echaba para atrás, el también lo haría. No podría soportar estar solo en ese momento...

Y no le servirían de nada las fotos de su familia, solo para deprimirse más aún, y quién sabe, puede que de la desesperación decidiera quitarse la vida... Lo mismo hasta a Hermione y a los niños les darían un dinero extra por su muerte...

Pero en ese momento, en el que todo iba bien no iba a echarse atrás...

**_And don't get fancy, Ricky, we ain't Jimmy Cagney_**_(__Y no te hagas ilusiones,__,Ricky, no somos Jimmy Cagney)****_

**_Look at me, let's do the job, and let's get home tonight_**_(Mírame, vamos a hacer el trabajo, y volvamos a casa esta noche)_

Le dijo a Richard que no se preocupase por nada, que todo iba a salir bien, que iban a estar esa noche en su casa, aunque fuera casi al amanecer... Malfoy le había dicho que la policía muggle ahora era muy mala y que no iba a pasar nada malo...

****

**_I got a half tank of gas and if we run all the lights _**_(__Tengo medio depósito de gasolina, y si vamos deprisa__)****_

**_We'll slip across the border on the wrong side of right _**_(__Dormiremos en la frontera**,**__en el lado incorrecto de lo correcto)_

Iban a la máxima velocidad que les permitía el coche, un Ford Anglia muy parecido al que usaron Harry y él para llegar a Hogwarts en su 2º curso...

Pero ahora Hogwarts no existía, el Ministerio lo había cerrado después de la muerte de Harry y Ginny...

Perdió tres cosas importantes para él un mismo día, un maldito 9 de abril hace 5 años en el que los mortífagos consiguieron pasar todas las trampas hasta llegar a Harry y a Gin, que estaba embarazada de lo que dijeron que iba a ser un mago muy poderoso... Por eso les mataron y destruyeron Hogwarts.

Ron decidió que no valía la pena recordar esos momentos tan dolorosos de su vida.

Aún tenía a Hermione, pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo? Sabía que Hermione aún era atractiva, muchos hombres se quedaban mirándola y le decían piropos a pesar de su embarazo...

Ella podía dejarle en cualquier momento para darle a sus hijos una vida mejor con otro hombre...

No era capaz de imaginar su vida sin ella... haría lo que fuera para no perderla...

**_And just like Butch and Sundance we'll ride until the dawn_**_(Y, como Butch y Sundance__cabalgaremos hasta el amanecer__,)****_

**_Sipping whiskey, singing cowboy songs_**_(Bebiendo whiskey, cantando canciones de vaqueros)****_

**_On the Right Side of Wrong_**_(En el lado correcto de lo incorrecto)_

Sabía que lo que iban a hacer estaba mal, pero el no tenía nada, ¿acaso eso no hacía algo correcto lo incorrecto?

Apostaba algo más de a lo que estaba acostumbrado, unos cinco galeones en alguna partida de póquer, apostaba su futuro, el de Richard, el de sus familias.

Decidieron parar en un bar country en la carretera, se llamaba "Wanted dead or alive" y a Ron se le vino a la mente los carteles que estaban por todas partes cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban.

¿Al día siguiente vería alguno con su cara?

Necesitaba despejar su mente, nada iba a salir mal, no había por qué preocuparse...

Vio que Richard estaba bebiendo whiskey y cantando alguna vieja canción de la época de indios y vaqueros.

Sólo llevaba una semana en aquel país y ya se sentía como uno más, así que cogió un vaso e intento entonar alguna parte de la canción que estaban cantando en ese momento.

**_We picked a helluva of a night, from the shore I see the skyline_**_(__Escogimos una noche tormentosa; desde la costa puedo ver la línea del cielo)_**__**

**_In a couple of hours from now, Rick, we're gonna get out of this life_**_(En un par de horas, Rick, habremos cambiado de vida)_

Salieron de aquel bar, con el vaso de whiskey aún sin acabar y el ánimo algo más elevado.

Ron se sentó en el capó del coche, que descendió un poco por el peso.

-¿Sabes Rick?-dijo Ron- solo nos quedan un par de horas para acabar con esta vida y empezar otra nueva, con dinero, con felicidad...

Los niños podrán ser felices de una vez-añadió con lágrimas en los ojos-ya no tendrán por qué avergonzarse de su padre...

Podré darles de comer, podrán ir al colegio, nos mudaremos... seremos una familia feliz...

**_We'll stop for smokes, I brought a six pack, we'll stop at lookers on the way back_**_(__Pararemos a fumar un cigarro, he traido un paquete de seis; y nos detendremos en Lookers de regreso)___

Ron estaba nervioso. Necesitaba algo para relajarse. Nunca había fumado, pero había traído un paquete de cigarrillos por si acaso. 

Richard paró el coche, era él quién estaba conduciendo, y los dos se encendieron un cigarrillo.

**_Hell, we'll laugh this off, keep your finger crossed that all goes well tonight _**_(Diablos, nos reiremos de esto, manten los dedos cruzados para que todo vaya bien esta noche)_

Ron estaba intranquilo.

-Ya verás como todo saldrá bien-dijo a Richard, no para tranquilizarse, sino para convencerse a sí mismo-. Cuando se lo contemos a nuestros hijos, como si fuera un cuento nos reiremos de esto... Y ellos cuando crezcan creerán que todo fue invención nuestra, que cansados de los cuentos de hadas y princesas, les contamos esta historia para que se fueran a dormir.

Pero mientras tanto-continuó- cruza los dedos y reza para que todo vaya bien esta noche... Mañana es el cumpleaños de Kathy, y me gustaría estar allí con un regalo para ella... estar ahí cuando sople la vela de su tarta en forma de cinco, la misma que usaron sus hermanos...

Miró su reloj, el que le regaló Ginny en el último cumpleaños que celebró con ella y decidió que era hora de acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto.

****

**_I got a half tank of gas and if we run all the lights _**_(__Tengo medio depósito de gasolina, y si vamos deprisa__)****_

**_We'll slip across the border on the wrong side of right _**_(__Dormiremos en la frontera**,**__en el lado incorrecto de lo correcto)_

**_And just like Butch and Sundance we'll ride until the dawn_**_(Y, como Butch y Sundance__cabalgaremos hasta el amanecer__,)****_

**_Sipping whiskey, singing cowboy songs_**_(Bebiendo whiskey, cantando canciones de vaqueros)****_

**_On the Right Side of Wrong_**_(En el lado correcto de lo incorrecto)_

Esa canción que estaban cantando en el bar antes de irse no se iba de su cabeza.

Le recordaba mucho a lo que ahora estaban pasando Richard y él.

Estaban en el lado correcto de lo incorrecto, y a partir de ese día siempre lo iban a estar.

**_We'll make the grade, they'll know our names, I need a friend to drive here _**_(__Nos graduaremos en esto, conocerán nuestros nombres; necesito un amigo que conduzca)_

Ya habían llegado a aquel caserón que tenía pinta de abandonado, donde Malfoy le había dicho que escondían aquel maletín con cien mil millones de dólares muggles.

Serían famosos después de este robo, que sería uno de los más importantes de la historia de los Estados Unidos.

Hasta puede que al cabo del tiempo la gente inventase una leyenda para ellos, como ya lo hicieron con Bonnie & Clyde.

Y lo más importante para Ron... podría empezar una nueva vida con la parte que le correspondía de aquel botín... una vida digna para sus hijos y para Hermione... aunque no fuese como él había soñado de pequeño.

**_Wear my necklace of St. Christopher and talk to him while I go inside_**_(Ponte mi collar de San Cristóbal y habla con él mientras voy dentro)_

**_I'll take that suitcase, get the cash and we'll be gone before you know_**_(Me llevaré esa maleta, cogeré el dinero y nos habremos ido antes de que te des cuenta)_

Ron iba a abrir la puerta para salir del coche, pero vio que Richard empezaba a tiritar del miedo. 

Le dejó su collar de San Cristóbal, el que tanta suerte le había dado a lo largo de su vida, aunque también le había dado muchas desgracias...

Pero Ron creía que ese collar tenia algo especial que iba a hacer que nada saliese mal, pero solo si Richard "hablaba" con el santo mientras él entraba dentro a por el maletín.

No iba a ser muy larga la espera de Richard, no iba a tardar tanto en coger el maletín que estaría en la alacena de debajo de la escalera, montar en el coche, que estaría en marcha, con el dinero y irse de ahí.

En unos minutos todo habrá acabado, pensó aliviado, y podremos irnos a casa...

**_Wait until we tell the girls we're moving down to the Gulf of Mexico..._**_(Espera a que le digamos a las chicas que nos mudamos al Golfo de Mexico...)_

Ron estaba casi en la puerta cuando se dijo la vuelta.

-¡Ey Rick!-dijo Ron-Ya verás la cara que van a poner las chicas cuando les digamos que nos mudamos... Y el sitio más seguro para nosotros en este momento es el golfo de México.

¡Creo que Hermione me matará!

Ron entró en la casa con la llave que Malfoy le había dicho dónde estaba escondida.

Buscó la puerta de la alacena, y cuando la encontró, giró dos veces la llave en su cerradura.

Vio el maletín, lo abrió y comprobó que dentro estuviese el dinero.

Dejo todo como estaba, pero al salir...__

Wenas!!!

Este es mi primer fic, lo escribí en un momento de depresiones de estas de las mías...algo muy normal en mí (aparte de mis innumerables paridas...algún día haré algún fic de humor...)

Se que voy a morir por la muerte de Harry y Gin, pero es que eso es lo que más le "jo*****" a Ron después de la muerte de Hermione...Y a ella la necesito viva!!

Dejadme algún review con lo que os ha parecido, (acepto verduritas menos cebollas...NO A LA MUERTE MASIVA DE CEBOLLAS!!) (Lo mismo formo un club a lo P.E.D.D.O. pero a favor de las cebollas...ya veré...)

Muchos besos a todos el mundo que haya leído este fic, y un besazo ENOOOOOORME  a Jessi Weasley y a Runie-Lovegood, por la ayuda y el apoyo que me han dado!!!


	2. ¿Qué pudo fallar?

****

****

****

****

Ron golpeó la pared con furia mientras recordaba estos últimos años que había pasado en una maloliente cárcel muggle, esperando a que algún representante mágico viniera para ayudarle a salir de allí...

¿Qué habría sido de Hermione?

¿Y de sus hijos?

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, en la que casi todo había salido perfecto... pero algo había fallado...

****

**_A friend of a friend needed a favor_**_ (El amigo de un amigo necesitaba un favor)_

Malfoy le dijo que le necesitaba para robar un maletín con cien mil millones de dólares muggles, y le había prometido a cambio cien millones de dólares, una gran mansión en el Golfo de México y documentación nueva para él y toda su familia...

Él creyó que seria lo mejor para su familia, no tenían nada, nada podían perder.

Pero no quería que Hermione se enterase, ella seguro que no querría, siempre tan apegada a las normas, a pesar de lo mal que les había ido en estos últimos años...

Y como la echaba de menos...

¿Habría tenido buen parto?

**_Life was just what happened while we were busy making plans (_**_La vida era lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras estábamos ocupados haciendo planes)_

Ni Richard ni él habían tenido prácticamente contacto con el mundo real mientras preparaban el robo, para ellos era algo muy importante, veían el robo como una especie de liberación, algo fácil, algo sencillo desde el modo en el que Draco se lo había expuesto.

Fueron dos intensas semanas, en las que prepararon todo a la perfección para que nada pudiera fallar.

Ron estaba convencido de que no iba a pasar nada, nadie se enteraría, tenían ambos una buena coartada...

**_We never saw nothing, there was a run-in (_**_No vimos nada, __pero entre palabra y palabra__) ___

**_.9 millimeter steel was coming for the windshield of that Odsmobile (_**_Una nueve milímetros apareció en el parabrisas de aquel Oldsmobile)_**__**

**_As the cop said "Show your hands!"_**_(Mientras el poli decía "Arriba las manos")_

Y en pocos segundos todo se desmoronó.

Ron tenía el maletín en las manos, cerro cuidadosamente la puerta, dejo la llave donde estaba y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el coche en el que estaba Richard, que estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles.

Todo había salido bien, no había dejado ninguna huella, nadie los había visto y habían tardado menos de lo previsto.

Antes del amanecer estarían en sus casas después de haberse reunido con Malfoy, les dirían a sus familias que se tendrían que mudar y al día siguiente ya estarían viviendo una vida nueva lejos de esa deprimente ciudad.

La mudanza no seria gran problema, podrían empaquetar las cosas con ayuda de la magia y encantar el maletero del coche para que les cupiesen todos los muebles.

Maldito Malfoy...

Ron estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar al coche y huir cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él.

Se giró y vio un revolver apuntándole a la cabeza saliendo por encima del parabrisas de un descapotable de la policía de California...

No podía ser, aunque alguien supiese lo del robo, nadie sabía que lo habían adelantado una noche. Y además, el único que lo sabia era Malfoy...

Ron hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: echar a correr.

Corrió hacia el bosque, no pensó en Richard, ya que él tenía el coche y era más fácil que pudiera escapar... y de todas formas, necesitaba estar libre, aunque no tuviera dinero, pero su familia tendría un apoyo que si le arrestaban no tendría.

Estuvo a punto de caer una o dos veces debido a la gran cantidad de raíces y de piedras que había por el camino.

Decidió parar después de haber estado diez minutos corriendo sin descanso, pues casi no podía respirar.

De pronto se dio la vuelta y allí estaba el policía, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, que hizo ponerse a Ron de espaldas a un árbol, con las manos en alto, para cachearle mientras otro policía le leía sus derechos en ese momento.

Y detrás del policía... Draco Malfoy, sonriente, orgulloso de que su trampa había resultado como planeó...

Él sabía lo mal que lo estaban pasando los Weasley desde la muerte de Ginny y de Harry, y decidió arriesgarse para intentar conseguir que al menos Hermione y los suyos no pasasen hambre junto a él. El truco le había salido bastante bien.

Metieron a Ron en aquel coche de policía muggle y lo llevaron a comisaría.

Ya habían pasado tres años y ahí seguía encerrado... sin ningún juicio y sin dejarle llamar a nadie para que le ayudase.

Sólo sabía que Richard, a quien él creía su amigo había sido el que había avisado a Malfoy de que el robo iba a ser un día antes.

Vendió la libertad de Ron para dar de comer a sus hijos, pero ¿quién daría de comer a los suyos?

Todo por confiar en alguien como Malfoy...

**_I got a half tank of gas and if we run all the lights _**_(__Tengo medio depósito de gasolina, y si vamos deprisa__)****_

**_We'll slip across the border on the wrong side of right _**_(__Dormiremos en la frontera**,** __en el lado incorrecto de lo correcto)_

**_And just like Butch and Sundance we'll ride until the dawn_**_(Y, como Butch y Sundance__cabalgaremos hasta el amanecer__,)****_

**_Sipping whiskey, singing cowboy songs_**_(Bebiendo whiskey, cantando canciones de vaqueros)****_

**_On the Right Side of Wrong_**_(En el lado correcto de lo incorrecto)_

No se quitaba esa canción de la cabeza, no podía, le traía tantos recuerdos de esa noche... en la que por unos momentos fue feliz.

 Al recordar el viaje tenía un sentimiento parecido a la angustia, pero tenía que reconocer que si hubiese salido bien hubiese sido la mejor noche de su vida. Sólo la superaría la noche de su boda con Hermione, en aquella playa de aguas cristalinas, en sus tiempos felices en el Ministerio...

Oyó que alguien venía por el pasillo y se acercaba a su celda.

-Vamos-dijo un mago con aspecto de policía-Te llevaremos a Azkaban. Los muggles piensan que tienes cadena perpetua, así que si te sacamos de allí nadie te echará en falta.

Y lo más probable es que tengas un juicio mágico allí, aunque no creas que vas a obtener tu libertad tan fácilmente...

-¿Y Hermione?-preguntó Ron con aspecto preocupado.

-¿No lo sabes? Se fue a vivir el año pasado con Malfoy...

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Parece que se había olvidado muy pronto de él... pero él seguía pensando en ella en todo momento, la necesitaba a su lado, sabía que sin ella se iba a volver loco.

Pero pensó también en la vida que podrían llevar sus hijos y ella viviendo con Draco... mejor dicho, Malfoy, porque habían vuelto casi a la época de Hogwarts.

Ron se dejó esposar y recorrió los pasillos de la cárcel hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño, donde había una vieja silla de madera.

Se sentó y notó como todo empezaba a dar vueltas... nunca le habían gustado los transladores

%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%%&%%

Wenas!!!

La verdad es que no me gusta nada cómo me ha quedado este capítulo...

Es que ya no estoy medio depre, como cuando lo empecé, sino más feliz que un regaliz(Admito tomatazos por esa frase) y me ha costado bastante terminarlo...

Puede que haga un capítulo final, no lo creo, pero si por alguna casualidad lo hago tardaré algo en subirlo porque tengo dentro de nada un examen de dos temas de lengua (que es bastante chungo) y estaré muy liada porque dentro de nada es mi cumpleaños  (el día 14) y tengo que preparar todo para celebrarlo con mis amigas y con mi familia.

Puede que lo "celebre" en ffiction también...

TENGO 5 REVIEWS!!!

SOY COMPLETA-Y-ABSOLUTAMENTE FELIZ!!!

Cuando vi que alguien me dejó reviews por voluntad propia... casi me caigo de la silla ^^

No me esperaba ninguno, para ser sincera.

Aquí contesto a los reviews:

**Melania Weasley:** Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho mientras esperabas... Eso de tirar moneditas a las fuentes parece que ha dado resultado... ya me dirás lo que te debo :p.

Me gustó bastante tu fic, y es una pena que no tengas el word para subirlo... ¿no se lo podrías pedir a alguien?

Muchas gracias por haber sido la primera en dejarme un review, me hizo mucha ilusión ^^.

Muchos besitos y continúa tu fic, aunque sea solo para mandármelo x mail... (mirada de cachorrito suplicante)

**Jessica Weasley:** Hey wapa!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Me alegro de que te gustara esta historia, xq a mí no me convencía mucho...

Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado algo lo que hizo Ronnie.

Cuando pensé en Ron preocupándose tanto por sus hijos... se me hizo muy tierno ^^!!!

Si quieres te digo un buen manicomio, es donde estuve yo... aunque un momento... entonces... no será muy bueno... *cough*... *cough*... haré como si nada...

¿Tu tienes algún fic?

Muchos besos!!

**Lil Granger:** Wenas!!

Muchas gracias por haber dejado un review!!

Me sorprendió que leyese mi fic gente a la que no estuve apuntando con una pistola... ^^

Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, pero últimamente estoy hasta arriba de cosas para hacer y no tengo demasiado tiempo libre!!

¿Vas a subir algún capi pronto de tu fic "Ron y un bebé"?

Ese Ron si que se me hace tierno... snif, snif... (Voy a dejar de llorar ya que si no se me moja el teclado y no puedo escribir +)

Muchos besitos y avísame si subes algo, ok?

**Jessi Weasley:** Hola wapa!!

Lo del nombre... no es nada, es una manera que se me ocurrió de agradecerte que me dieras ánimos para poner el fic en ffiction.net.

Además, la primera persona que leyó el fic se merecía un homenaje, no??

Muchas gracias por haber dejado un review, si me lo hubiesen dicho hace un par de meses no me lo hubiese creído!!

Y no sé si te dije ya que estoy haciendo un Albus/Minerva, aunque llevo muy poquito...

Voy a ver si lo puedo acabar en alguna clase y lo puedo subir este finde (a ver si tengo tiempo!!)

Creo que debo hacerte caso y dormir más... (bostezo)

Muchos besos wapa y gracias por todo.

**Runie_lovegood:** Hey wapa!!

No me mates!!!!

Mala persona... snif, snif...

Es que (creo que ya lo dije) Ron tenía que estar desesperado...

Pero piensa que ahora Gin, Harry y el "mini bebé" estarán en un mundo de colores y psicodelia (creo que se pone así) y puede que allí sean felices...

Lo que me da pena es que Ron no sepa nada ni de Hermione ni de sus hijos... porque yo por lo menos no me fiaría de un tipo al que nunca he visto y que me va a llevar a una cárcel mágica.

Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, no soy un expediente x andante (ahí te tienes que dar por aludida ^^) pero no tengo tiempo para nada!!

Ni siquiera para dormir!!!

Muchos besos y gracias xtodo. 

Hasta aquí hemos llegado...

Todos los que hayáis llegado a este punto, por favor dejad review.

Si no lo hacéis... no llegaréis a mañana... mwahahahaha!!!

Este capi se lo dedico a las personas tan simpáticas (ya mencionadas) que me alegraron el día dejándome un review...

MUCHOS BESOS!! 


	3. Volviendo a vivir

Todo dejó de dar vueltas.

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos notó que estaba en una habitación que le resultaba muy familiar.

Giró su cabeza, y pudo ver un cuadro en el que aparecía Hermione con todos sus hijos y una foto animada del día de su boda en la que aparecían los dos muy sonrientes.

Cogió un marco con una foto y la observó fijamente.

-No puede ser-dijo Ron con los ojos como platos-Esto es...

-Sí, tu antigua casa-dijo Fred mientras se quitaba el ridículo disfraz de policía muggle-

La verdad es que los policías muggles pueden llegar a ser muy tontos. Les dices que un preso se ha muerto, no encuentran el cadáver y lo ven algo normal.

-Y entonces... Lo de Hermione y Malfoy... ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, por desgracia. Hermione necesitaba sacar a los niños adelante cuando te encarcelaron. Malfoy empezó a acercarse a ella y Hermione decidió que sería lo mejor para tus hijos... Aunque eso significase tener que vivir con ese desgraciado-dijo Fred mientras apretaba los puños con furia.

-Ahora empiezo a entender todo...

¡¡COMO PILLE A ESE MALDITO MALFOY TE JURO QUE ME LO CARGO!!

Aunque Hermione también tiene algo de culpa... Fue ella la que decidió irse a vivir con él, aunque sólo fuese por los niños... -dijo Ron un poco entristecido.

Pensó en cómo estarían sus hijos, en cómo estaría ella y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Intentó secarse las lágrimas, no quería que su hermano lo viese así, tenía que demostrar su entereza.

Pero recordó que al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Jessi y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-peguntó Fred a gritos desde la otra punta del piso.

-Soy yo, Dumbledore.

Fred fue rápidamente a la puerta para abrir al que fue director de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se quitó la capa, la colgó en el perchero que había detrás de la puerta y pasó al salón, donde Ron aún seguía mirando la foto fijamente.

-Ron, me alegro mucho de verte... Fred ya me contó que fue a por ti a la prisión de Alcatraz. ¿Cómo es aquello?

-No es muy agradable, la verdad. Es una prisión que está en una isla rocosa rodeada de tiburones. Los muggles la tuvieron cerrada desde 1963, pero la volvieron a abrir hace unos años.

Un momento... ¿tu sabías que iba a venir Fred a por mí y le dejaste?

-Sí, y no debería haberme parecido bien cuando Fred me pidió ayuda para hacer el translador. Pero Minerva y yo te echábamos tanto de menos... -dijo Dumbledore poniéndose un poco melancólico- y supusimos que Hermione y tus hijos también, así que decidí ayudarle, porque para los muggles era lo mismo si estabas allí encerrado como si estabas aquí en Londres con nosotros.

Pero por favor, te pido que no vuelvas a hacer ninguna tontería, y menos en el mundo mágico.

Entonces si que ya no podríamos hacer nada por ti.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Albus. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, desde... Desde que decidiste cuidar de Harry y Ginny-dijo Ron con un nudo en la garganta-Pero perdimos el contacto cuando murieron...

-Lo siento mucho, Ron, yo tampoco quería que murieran. Y después de su muerte creerías que había tenido yo la culpa... así que pensé en no molestarte mucho, no quería que te enfadases aún más conmigo.

Y cuando Hermione nos dijo a Minerva y a mí que estaba otra vez embarazada pensamos que ya lo habrías superado, ya que te encantaban los niños.

-No pensé que tuvieras tú la culpa, Albus. Nadie hubiese querido tener la responsabilidad de protegerlos, era demasiado peligroso.-dijo Ron-Tu fuiste muy amable al aceptar a protegerlos.

-Pero cuando Hermione nos llamó aquella noche para decirnos que te habían arrestado...

Fue cuando supimos que lo habíamos hecho mal desde el principio, que tú necesitabas más gente aparte de tu familia.

-Albus-interrumpió Ron-ya sabes que para nosotros después de lo que hiciste eres como de la familia. Y Minerva también.

Y no te culpes por lo que ocurrió esa noche, necesitaba dinero y esa me pareció una buena forma de conseguirlo rápidamente. Ya sé que no debería haber confiado en Malfoy...

Pero esa es una parte ya pasada de mi vida, y quiero arreglarla cuanto antes.

Y para eso necesito saber dónde está Hermione, para pedirla perdón y también para pasar con mi  hija su quinto cumpleaños-dijo Ron más decidido que nunca.

-Ron-dijo Fred mientras traía una bandeja con algo de comida-Si ahora vas por la calle tan tranquilo nada más "morirte" la gente va a notar algo, ¿no crees?

-Pero si aquí no están esos policías muggles. Sería un problema si estuviésemos en California-replicó Ron.

-Es que es allí donde viven ahora Malfoy, Hermione y los niños-contestó Albus Dumbledore- A Draco le ofrecieron grabar una película en Hollywood y se fueron a vivir por esa zona, aunque no sé exactamente dónde.

Hermione escribe lechuzas muy a menudo, precisamente nos llegó ayer su última carta.

Dijo que todos estaban muy bien, y que hoy sería el primer día de Edgar en un colegio muggle.

-¿Edgar?-interrumpió Ron algo sorprendido-¿Ese no es un escritor que le gusta mucho pero que murió hace años?

-También, Ron-le dijo Dumbledore-pero Edgar es tu hijo, ese del que no sabías nada.

Hermione lo tuvo al poco tiempo de que te encarcelaran por una complicación en el embarazo. Pero ese bebé prematuro ya está enorme, va a cumplir ya los dos años dentro de muy poco.

-Albus-dijo Ron- necesito que me ayudes a ir hasta California para ver a Hermione.

-No creo que sea buena idea-replicó Fred-. Primero, no sabes dónde vive exactamente. Segundo, no sé si recordarás que fue en ese estado en el que estuviste encarcelado, y los muggles sospecharán muy pronto de un pelirrojo que se parece demasiado a un preso que murió pero del que no apareció su cadáver.

-Pero se podrían hacer algunos cambios-murmuró Dumbledore-Intentaré enterarme de todos los detalles que pueda sobre la nueva vida de Hermione allí.

Me voy ya, Minerva me estará esperando para comer. Te dejo a ti, Fred, encargado de cambiarle el aspecto a Ron.

Volveré sobre las cinco.

Nada más terminar de decir estas palabras echó una cantidad no muy grande de polvos flu en la chimenea mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su casa.

Fred cogió un sobre de la estantería del salón, y se lo dio a Ron.

Ron lo abrió, y dentro había una carta que decía:

_Querido Ron:_

_Espero que puedas leer esta carta pronto, de lo contrario me sentiría aún más culpable._

_Puede que a estas alturas te preguntes qué salió mal aquella noche para que nos descubrieran._

_Yo ya no puedo estar callándomelo por más tiempo, necesito que lo sepas._

_Malfoy me llamó un día después de que fuéramos a verle. Me prometió que me daría 5.000.000 galeones si yo te traicionaba y le decía exactamente cuál iba a ser nuestro plan. Me dijo además que sobre mí no caerían cargos, porque había ayudado a la policía en la investigación._

_Y me dejé engañar, Ron, te traicioné por un puñado de míseros galeones, necesitaba una buena forma de conseguir sacar adelante a mi familia._

_Pero después de aquella noche, todo cambió._

_No podía dormir por los remordimientos, eras mi mejor amigo... Y estabas en la cárcel por mi culpa._

_Así que he decidido quitarme del medio, puede que cuando leas esta carta ya estaré en algún toro lugar más allá de la vida... pero nada podrá quitarme la culpabilidad de la cabeza._

_No sé cuando leerás esta carta, o si la leerás algún día, pero, por favor, cuida mucho a los tuyos y ve a ver a Masha y a mis hijos cuando puedas, por favor, y explícales todo._

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Con cariño, _

_            Ricky_

Ron terminó de leer la carta con un sentimiento de rabia y tristeza a la vez...

Así que por eso había salido todo mal... porque Richard le traicionó...

Pero pensó también en la familia de Richard, y seguramente si hubiese sido él hubiese aceptado también la oferta...

-Ron-dijo Fred sacándole de su ensimismamiento- está carta la trajo el cartero al mes de que te metieran en la cárcel. Hermione pensó que sería mejor que la leyeses tú cuando volvieses, fuese cuando fuese.

Fred se quedó mirando fijamente a Ron.

-Un momento... si esto lo ponemos así... y esto asá... quedaría... ¡¡ajá!!

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-preguntó Ron alarmado-Te recuerdo que lo que estás mirando con cara de psicópata más pronunciada que de costumbre soy yo.

-Tu tranquilo, déjame a mí.

-Pero Fred, te recuerdo que soy yo el que quiere volver a ver a mis hijos, y si puede ser, conseguir que Hermione me vuelva a hablar... Y eso poniendo que no se haya olvidado de mí.

-¿Pero cómo se va a haber olvidado de ti en sólo dos años?-dijo Fred un poco enfadado con su hermano-Que ya sé que dicen que el tiempo y la distancia hacen el olvido, pero de ahí a que sea tan rápido... no lo creo, ella no es así.

-¿Entonces por qué se fue a vivir con Malfoy?-dijo Ron lleno de rabia-¿Y mis hijos? Porque ellos no eran muy conscientes cuando les dejé... El mayor creo que tenía ocho años.

Habrán tenido a Malfoy como figura paterna en vez de a mí... pero sé que me necesitan...

Así que, por favor, cámbiame el aspecto y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Fred y Ron se metieron en una habitación a oscuras.

Pasaron tres horas, y se oyó un estruendo que venía desde la chimenea del salón.

Oyeron pasos que se acercaban, y vieron cómo se abría la puerta lentamente, mientras que alguien exclamó con voz de sorpresa:

-¿Ron?

%%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%%  

Wenas!!!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic (creo que ha sido algo así como una semanita) pero he estado muy ocupada preparando mi cumpleaños y con los exámenes de la segunda evaluación...

Supongo que tardaré algo en subir algún otro capítulo, en este fic y en el de San Valentín otro año más, pero creo que en cinco días de la semana que viene tengo unos seis o siete exámenes de dos temas cada uno y subiré al hospital para ver a una amiga que está ingresada... pero puede que consiga sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras (eso espero).

9 REVIEWS!!! 

Es más de lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado, muchas gracias (llorando a lágrima viva)

Weno, voy a contestarlos:

**Jessica Weasley:** Hola!!!

Parece que Hermione y Draco están juntos... pero las apariencias muchas veces engañan...

En este capítulo Ron se me hace un poquito ñoño, pero si me pongo a pensar en lo mal que lo tuvo que haber pasado...

Cuando leo tus reviews me pongo roja... muchas gracias por dejarlos.

Pásame la dire de algún fic tuyo y ya lo leeré, porque aunque haya gente que no le haya gustado dicen que para gustos están los colores.

El manicomio esta cerca de Guadalajara, en un pueblo que se llama Alcohete... no sé si lo relaciono con el manicomio o por qué pero el nombre del pueblo me suena a loco...

Muchos besos

**Melania Weasley: **Hey Mely!!!

El final lo tenía medio escrito, era un final algo triste... pero mi prima lo ha leído y me ha dicho que no ponga ese final de ninguna de las maneras y me ha dado una idea para que acabe bien... aunque todavía no sé cómo lo terminaré.

Pásame la factura de los dos euros de la fuente por mail ^^, aunque me da a mí que voy a tener que empezar yo también a tirar moneditas a la fuente para que actualices pronto...

Muchas gracias por enviarme la tarjeta, ya creía que no te ibas a acordar... aunque me dicen que no podré verla hasta dentro de dos semanas... demasiado triste para ser cierto.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics y por dejarme reviews en todos los capítulos de todos mis fics... me haces muy feliz ^^

Muchos besos

PD: Alcarreños sois nobles y fieros... Y hacéis gala del temple español... ^^

**Lil Granger: **Hola!!

Muchas gracias por dejar review!!

La verdad es que saqué pronto a Ron de la cárcel... no podía dejarle ahí demasiado tiempo... snif, snif...

El gran interrogante es por qué se han ido a vivir Hermione y Malfoy juntos... lo mismo en el quinto o sexto capítulo pongo cómo vivió Hermi todo esto... (Y eso que al principio pensaba hacer este fic de un capítulo sólo...)

Siento haber tardado en subir el tercer capítulo, pero el Word está un poco tonto y tardo bastante de pasar el capítulo al ordenador...

Muchos besos

**Mj: **Hola "Mariajo"!!

Gracias por haber dejado review, aunque te "presionase un poco" para que leyeras mi fic... :p

Si tienes tiempo léete algún fic más, porque hay algunos que están bastante bien.

Yo tengo otro fic más aquí, un Albus & Minerva, y si me da tiempo esta noche acabo el primer capítulo de otro fic y lo subo.

Gracias por felicitarme... espero que hayas disfrutado los 15 el tiempo de ventaja que me llevas... ^^

Muchos besitos

%%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% 

Si hay alguna duda, si queréis comentar algo, si os ha gustado como si no, dejad reviews para hacerme feliz!!!

Creo que no se me queda nada por decir

Muchos besitos

Kiara McGonagall – Feliz  con  sus  15  añitos  recién  cumplidos... siempre  tendré  regalos  el  día  de  San  Valentín  ^^!!


	4. Rock & surfin'

  Hermione sintió cómo unos rayos de luz se colaban entre las rendijas de las cortinas y llegaban hasta su cara, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo.

  Notó como alguien la acariciaba suavemente, mientras que le susurraba con una voz muy dulce al oído:

  -Buenos días, mi princesa. Me tengo que ir pronto al rodaje. Nanny ya ha llevado a los niños a la guardería. Recuerda que hoy comemos con Steven para ultimar los detalles de la fiesta de esta noche. Te quiero-dijo Draco Malfoy para seguidamente darle un beso muy dulce en los labios.

  Hermione bostezó mientras miraba cómo se iba alejando Draco.

  Sabía que no era como Ron, y probablemente no llegaría a quererlo igual que a él.

  Pero Draco había estado ahí para ayudarla a salir adelante cuando metieron a Ron en prisión y poco a poco había ido ocupando una parte de su corazón, aunque no todo, y estaba segura de que no lo conseguiría.

  Sintió cómo el sueño la iba atrapando, así que se dio media vuelta y se tapó con una sábana azul.

&     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &     &

  -Ami, ami, abe los ojos-oyó que una voz la decía-etá saliendo papi por la tele.

  Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una niña pequeña, de unos tres años, con el pelo color rojo fuego y unos grandes ojos azules que la miraba fijamente.

  Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pensando que la niña ya no estaría ahí, pero ahí estaba Rachel, mirándola exactamente igual que unos segundos antes.

  -Ami, ami-dijo la niña algo impaciente ya-ate pisa pada ver a papi.

  -Rachel, deja a tu madre que descanse-dijo Nanny asomándose por la puerta mientras cogía suavemente a la niña-Ayer debió llegar muy cansada de su viaje desde Australia.

  -Pero,  ¿qué haces ya aquí Nanny? ¿Qué hora es? ¿No habías ido a dejar a los niños al colegio?-Preguntó Hermione algo alarmada al ver allí a la niñera.

  -Le contestaré a todas las preguntas rápidamente, señorita Weasley.

  Primero, ya he llevado a los niños al colegio, he ido al paseo marítimo a encargar esas tablas de surf que me pidió, he ido al supermercado a comprar la comida para le cena de esta noche y he vuelto a recoger a los niños porque ya era hora de que volvieran a casa. También le he traído el correo, que cada día es más numeroso.

  Segundo, son ahora mismo-continuó diciendo Nanny mientras miraba un bonito reloj de pulsera-las tres y cinco.

  Y tercero, creo recordar que ya le respondí a esa pregunta-finalizó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

  -Muchas gracias por todo Nanny, pero sigo insistiendo en que no es necesario que me hables de usted ni en que me llames señorita Weasley-dijo Hermione mientras recordaba el tiempo que había sido "Señora de Weasley". Pero desde que se fue a vivir con Malfoy intentaba volver a llevar su apellido de soltera, Granger, aunque Nanny la llamaba por su nombre de casada-Llámame simplemente Hermione, me siento más cómoda así, y supongo que tú también.

  De pronto, el teléfono que se encontraba encima de la mesilla empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían las dos mujeres.

  Hermione se estiró para alcanzarlo mientras Rachel subía a la cama junto a ella y Nanny desaparecía por la puerta a un gesto de Hermione.

  -¿Sí?-preguntó Hermione al coger el teléfono-No cariño, no soy yo, soy un alien que a adoptado su voz... Ya sé que llego algo tarde, pero me he quedado dormida... En cinco minutos estoy allí... no creo que pueda tardar mucho más... ¿que si he visto las noticias muggles?...no, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué pasa?... que tengo que ser yo misma la que lo descubra... ¿Y no puedo esperar para verlo luego?...¿no?... ¿En qué canal dices que sale?...¿En el canal California TV?...Ahora mismo lo pongo... aunque entonces dame diez minutos... No le digas a Steve nada... si te pregunta por mi ausencia le dices que tenía que dar de comer a Kathie porque no le gustaba la comida o algo así... Eso, ponle alguna excusa estúpida pero que sea creíble... ¿que por qué no quiero que sepa que estoy viendo las noticias?... porque pensaría que es estúpido llegar tarde a una comida así sólo para no esperar a que repitan las noticias esta noche... Bueno, mejor colgamos ya, que así lo mismo llego antes y todo... Besitos... Yo también a ti... Hasta ahora.

  Hermione colgó el teléfono. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que quería Draco que viese antes de las noticias de esa noche?

  Cogió el mando que estaba en la mesilla también, al lado del teléfono. Pulsó un botón y empezó a descender del techo una bonita televisión gris de pantalla plana que habían comprado al mudarse a Santa Mónica, unos meses atrás.

Puso el canal California TV, que estaba retransmitiendo en ese mismo momento las noticias desde San Francisco. Empezó a hablar la presentadora, una chica alta,  rubia, de ojos azules y de rostro divertido:

  -Me encuentro en estos momentos en el Muelle de Pescadores, aquí en San Francisco. Al fondo pueden apreciar la isla de Alcatraz, una pequeña isla rocosa en la que se encuentra la prisión con el mismo nombre, famosa por ser la única prisión de la que era imposible salir.  Y cuando digo era no me equivoco, ya que un preso con nacionalidad inglesa ha sido el único hombre que ha podido salir de la prisión de máxima seguridad sin haber sido visto.

Ronald Weasley, un hombre pelirrojo de cerca de treinta años, estaba condenado a cadena perpetua por el intento de robo de un maletín que contenía una gran suma de dinero, de la que el FBI no ha querido revelar la cantidad exacta. Desapareció de su celda el pasado viernes, siendo imposible determinar su paradero actual.

  Inspector Carlson-dijo dirigiéndose a un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años, con cara de estar algo cansado. Su pelo era negro, aunque ya dejaba entrever algunas canas propias de su edad-como inspector jefe del FBI aquí en California supongo que estará al corriente y mando de las investigaciones propias para intentar encontrar al fugitivo Ronald Weasley.

¿Podría indicarnos a todos los californianos que le estamos viendo lo que ustedes, los agentes del FBI, están haciendo para intentar descubrir el paradero de este ladrón?

  -Por supuesto-dijo el hombre con un tono que dejaba notar su resignación-Hemos rastreado la prisión milímetro a milímetro, ya que podría darse la opción de que el criminal se hubiese escondido en la prisión sin necesidad de haber salido de la isla.

  Después de haber hecho esto, con resultados negativos, hemos hecho un análisis especial para averiguar si el agua que rodea la isla hasta San Francisco tenía algún resto de sangre humana de alguna posible mordedura de tiburón.

  Tras haber descartado también esta opción, hemos puesto en movimiento a todas las unidades del FBI del país, poniendo refuerzos en toda la ciudad y en un radio de 50 Km alrededor de la misma.

  También pedimos la colaboración de los ciudadanos de todo el estado, que estén alerta por si ven alguna persona con un gran parecido con el sospechoso.

  Mientras el inspector decía estas palabras salía en la pantalla una foto de frente y otra de perfil de Ron, con un número de teléfono debajo del nombre.

  -En caso de que puedan aportar alguna información sobre su paradero, llamen al número que aparece en pantalla inmediatamente. Cualquier pista que nos lleve hasta él será bien recompensada. 

  Inspector, nos han informado varias fuentes de que el fugado Ronald Weasley había estado anteriormente en prisión por haber cometido un asesinato-continuó la presentadora girándose hacia el inspector del FBI-¿Es eso cierto?

  -Me temo que así es-respondió el inspector-Está acusado de haber asesinado a Kerry Hanks en su domicilio el 16 de mayo de hace diez años.

  Hermione estaba muy asombrada, quizá demasiado asombrada.

Ron había escapado de una de las prisiones más seguras del mundo sin dejar ningún rastro. Y al parecer seguía vivo... aunque le extrañaba mucho que no hubiese dado señales de vida.

  Y él no había podido matar a ese hombre, de eso estaba segura, porque ese mismo día fue cuando se casaron en aquella playa tan bonita de Hawaii.

Buscó la foto inconscientemente en su mesilla, mientras su mente volaba en recuerdos...

################################ FLASHBACK ################################

  Era una noche clara, con un montón de estrellas repartidas por el cielo.

  Estaban los dos en una playa desierta, con la arena blanca por el efecto de la luz lunar. No había casi viento; las pocas olas que había se deshacían suavemente al llegar a la orilla.

  Nunca había visto a Ron tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando le nombraron prefecto. Él llevaba un traje blanco, que hacía destacar aún más su pelo rojo fuego.

  Ella llevaba un traje blanco, de palabra de honor, muy sencillo. Llevaba la cola recogida con un broche de un diamante azul en forma de corazón. El pelo, algo más liso que cuando estaba en Hogwarts, estaba recogido en un moño, del que escapaban algunos mechones.

  Se situaron enfrente del clérigo.

  -Ronald Weasley-dijo el sacerdote-¿aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

  -Sí, quiero-contestó Ron mirando a Hermione.

  -Y tú, Hermione Granger-continuó el sacerdote-¿aceptas a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

  --Sí, quiero-respondió Hermione mirando a Ron.

  -Entonces, yo os declaro marido y mujer-concluyó el clérigo-Puedes besar a la novia.

  Ron cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la atrajo lentamente hacia él. Junto suavemente sus labios con los de la castaña, mientras que el tiempo se paró durante unos segundos.  

  Caminaron toda la noche los dos juntos por la playa, intentando disfrutar de aquella noche, su noche.

############################## FIN FLASHBACK ###############################

  Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas al anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

  Volvió a fijar la vista en la televisión, dónde seguía la misma periodista rubia, pero esta vez intentando entrevistar a un hombre, no tan aseado como el anterior, pero que tenía algún atractivo.

  -Y bien, aquí tenemos a Ronan Gregory, encargado de llevar las comidas a los presos. ¿Usted fue el primero que se dio cuenta de la falta de Weasley?

  -Sí, al menos de momento-contestó el hombre con una voz pausada-Fui a llevarle la comida, y me extrañé de que no estuviera apoyado en las barras o asomado a la ventana, como siempre. Me asomé y vi unos bultos en la cama, así que supuse que sería él. Avisé rápidamente al médico, ya que creía que algo malo le había sucedido, porque el nunca solía dormir demasiado, y cogí las llaves de la celda.

  Cuando el doctor Matthews y yo levantamos la sábana para intentar ponerle el termómetro al preso, cuál sería nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que en el lugar de Weasley había un montón de trapos viejos.

  Nadie en la prisión entendemos cómo pudo escapar, la verdad.

  -¿Y no pudo ayudarle alguien desde dentro a escapar?

  -No-respondió tranquilamente el hombre.

  -¿Y cómo está usted tan seguro?

  -Por dos simples razones, señorita. La primera, es que nadie que trabaja en la prisión sale de la misma, porque no hay botes en toda la isla y tienen todo lo necesario para vivir en Alcatraz. A los presos los traen en helicópteros del FBI.

  La segunda, y no por ello menos importante, es que nos arriesgaríamos a perder nuestro empleo, y le aseguro que es un trabajo muy bien pagado en comparación con otros para perderlo por ayudar a escapar un preso que no afecta para nada nuestras vidas.

Y ya hemos sido interrogados varias veces por el FBI en cuanto se supo el suceso y no han conseguido ningún indicio de que yo ahora mismo le pudiera estar mintiendo.

  La verdad, es que ahora, a los trabajadores de la prisión sólo nos queda esperar. Si por alguna casualidad ese hombre no apareciera, puede que hubiese una pequeña posibilidad de que haya despidos, así que no somos los adecuados para sospechosos, lo siento mucho-terminó con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

  -De momento aquí ya no hay más noticias, pero les tendremos informados en cuanto surja alguna novedad.

  Desde San Francisco, California, Carol Trasiego para California TV.

  -El aviso de bomba en el Hollywood Boulevard ha quedado simplemente como una falsa alarma-decía una presentadora bien arreglada-. Los miembros de...

  Hermione apagó la televisión y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

Así que Ron había escapado de prisión...

  El timbre del teléfono la sorprendió.

  -¿Sí?... Hola cariño... sí, ya he visto las noticias... que ¿cómo estoy?...bien, supongo... mejor que te acerques a por mí un segundo, no creo que pueda aparecerme en este mismo momento... En cinco minutos estoy lista... Muchos besos.

  Hermione salió de la cama con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, ya que no llevaba otra cosa. 

Buscó en su armario algo que ponerse y encontró unos pantalones vaqueros de un tejido no muy grueso, una camisa roja y unas sandalias con algo de tacón que quedaban ocultas bajo el pantalón y se lo puso rápidamente.

Se peinó el pelo en una coleta alta, con los mechones sueltos detrás de las orejas.

  Estaba ya preparada para salir, cuando escuchó a Rachel que decía:

  -¿Ves, ami, como papi taba saliendo por la tele?

  Hermione no pudo evitar salir de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Ella nunca había ocultado a sus hijos quién era su verdadero padre, pero le pareció muy tierno que su hija, de apenas cuatro años, le hubiese reconocido sin su ayuda.

  Oyó un ruido de un claxon, cogió las llaves y salió de la mansión.

  Draco Malfoy la estaba esperando montado en un bonito coche descapotable de color gris, que hacía resaltar algo el brillo de sus ojos.

  Draco llevaba un polo gris claro y unos vaqueros, algo extraño en él ya que por su trabajo estaba acostumbrado a llevar ropa más formal.

  Hermione montó en el coche, y Draco se alejó de la casa hacia el Rusty's Surf Ranch, donde estaba esperándoles Steve Watson, el director de la próxima película de ambos.

  --Herm, he hablado personalmente con el inspector Carlson y me ha dicho que no tienen ninguna pista sobre Ron-dijo Draco mientras la echaba una mirada rápida-¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos anular la cena de esta noche...

  -No hace falta, gracias. Estoy bien, solo un poco... sorprendida-concluyó Hermione tras haber estado un tiempo meditando la respuesta.

  -Pero es posible que haya escapado con magia. Si quieres, puedo lograr que lo encuentren, tengo bastantes contactos. A mí no me importa-Terminó de decir Draco poco convincente.

  -No estoy segura de si lo quiero ver o no, ese es el problema.

¿Y si se presenta un día en casa por sorpresa?

No sé lo que haría, la verdad.

Pero me gustaría saber si Dumbledore sabe algo de él... Luego, cuando volvamos de comer, le escribiré una lechuza.

  -No creo que Weasley sea tan tonto como para presentarse en Santa Mónica con toda la policía de California buscándole hasta debajo de las piedras.

Y menos para presentarse en casa de Draco Malfoy, la sensación del momento-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-O quizá si...

  Draco no terminó la frase ya que Hermione estaba mirándole con una cara de auténtica asesina.

  Llegaron a la puerta del Rusty's, un restaurante situado en el muelle que estaba decorado al estilo marinero.

  Pasaron a una sala privada, que estaba decorada con motivos surferos.

  Allí estaba esperando Steve Watson, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, rubio y con la piel tostada por el sol, como era normal en la gente de Santa Mónica. Era un hombre activo, que en ese mismo momento estaba intentando distraer su atención doblando y desdoblando una servilleta de papel

  -Siento haber tardado tanto, Steve-se disculpó Hermione-Es que...

  -Tranquila-respondió éste-Draco ya me ha contado que tenéis problemas para que la pequeña Katherine coma. Pero no te preocupes, es algo normal en los niños pequeños. Mariette, mi mujer, estaba desesperada con Nicole, pero, de buenas a primeras, un día empezó a comer. Y ahora come más que nosotros.

  -Esperemos que a Kathie le ocurra lo mismo que a su hija, porque si no, no sé lo que haré con ella-dijo Hermione.

  -Hablemos un poco de la película. Por cierto, he pedido unas gambas con salsa agridulce. Si queréis otra cosa no tenéis más que pedirla, yo invito.

Bueno, a lo que iba, que la película se va a llamar inicialmente "Surf & Rockin'". Trata de surf, mucho surf, campeonatos, amor, rock, conciertos, victoria, derrota

  Steve Watson era conocido en todo Hollywood por su incapacidad para expresar concretamente sus ideas, ya que los actores comprendían lo que tenían que hacer después de haber leído miles de veces cada escena.

  -El reparto estelar va a ser el siguiente-continuó mientras por primera vez sus oyentes demostraban una mínima atención-Hermione, tú vas a ser Elisa García, más conocida como Liz, haces surf, vienes desde España. Apasionada para todo, reina indiscutible de las olas.

  Draco, tú serás Ian Woodrow, más conocido por el sobrenombre de "Lucky". Saliste ileso de un ataque de un tiburón en Oahu, tu isla natal. Inigualable sobre la tabla, luchas por conseguir una cita con Liz.

  Jon Balfour será Matt Warren, el cantante del grupo rock Surf & Rockin'. Concierto en Santa Mónica. Compite con Ian. Viene de Australia.

  -¿Quién es ese tal Jon Balfour?-preguntó Hermione.

  -Viene de Inglaterra. Me lo ha recomendado un amigo. Es infalible para esto. Irá a la cena de esta noche. 9:00 en la casa, ¿no?

 -Sí, así es-respondió Draco-Que no se te olvide Steve. 

Va a venir también el resto del reparto y todo el equipo técnico, ¿no?

  -Sí, mucha gente. Allí estaré, no te preocupes.-contestó el director-Me voy ya a prepararme. Si no, no llegaré a tiempo.

  Steve se fue hacia el camarero para pagar la "comida".

  Hermione estaba muy divertida con el director de la película.

Hacía poco que lo conocía, se lo presentó Draco en una fiesta, pero era el hombre más extraño que había conocido en toda su vida.

Miró su reloj.

Todavía faltaban cinco horas y media para la cena y ya se iba a arreglar...Y ella todavía tenía que dejar a los niños en casa de la niñera.

  Draco la miraba sin ver, sumido en sus pensamientos.

En la película tendría que medirse a otro haciendo surf, y eso le agradaba.

Llevaba practicando en la playa de Venice con Hermione todas las mañanas desde hacía aproximadamente un año.

No creía que ese tal Jon Balfour fuese mejor que él en eso, no se lo iba a permitir.

  Notó que Hermione lo miraba con una cara que mostraba su aburrimiento, así que cogió sus cosas, retiró caballerosamente la silla a Hermione y salió junto a ella por la puerta del Rusty's, dirigiéndose al descapotable plateado para llegar pronto a casa.

**  Wenas!!**

**  Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero estoy subiendo tres horas casi todas las tardes al hospital y no tengo tiempo de nada.**

**  También mi madre está un poco enfadada conmigo porque me ha quedado biología... y me extraña mucho que no me haya quitado internet los fines de semana (a diario sí...****L****)**

**  Y también he tardado algo más porque me he tirado horas buscando información sobre San Francisco y Santa Mónica (porque yo en internet no encuentro nada) y también sobre el Rusty's Surf Ranch (no me lo he inventado, es un restaurante que está en el 256 Santa Monica Pier –dirección que venía en la web)**

**  Si la boda está un poco mal... es que no me acuerdo de más, lo siento, aparte de que tengo "memoria pez" hace siglos que no voy a una boda.**

**  Y el broche con el diamante azul lo saqué de Titanic (todo hay que decirlo) porque había visto la película el mismo día o el anterior, no me acuerdo.**

**  Puede que este capítulo parezca que no tiene que ver nada con la historia, pero es importante para "un futuro desarrollo" de la historia (estoy demasiado grillada, snif snif)  **

**  Ahora contesto a los reviews:**

**Mely Weasley: **Wenas wapa!!

Muchas gracias por haber dejado un review, hasta me sale una lagrimilla de la emoción...

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me es materialmente imposible. Ya he estado estructurando más o menos por donde quiero que vaya el fic... Y se perfectamente como va a ser el final ^^. No sé si va a ser lo que considerásemos un final feliz... Pero me gustó la idea que me dio mi prima y he decidido que la voy a llevar para delante.

Este capítulo me ha gustado algo más que los otros, y he puesto algo más de ganas... Espero que te guste, ya que te lo dedico.

Muchos besos y ya hablaremos.

  **Jessi Weasley:** Wenas wapa!!

No importa que no dejases review en el capítulo anterior, porque dejaste en este... ^^

Muchas gracias por haber gastado tu tiempo en dejarme un review, en serio.

Te voy a dejar con la intriga de saber quién es el/la de la chimenea... yo ya tengo algo de ese capítulo escrito... ^^

Los 800 € te los mandaré por lechuza, ok??

Muchos besitos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Muchos besitos para todo el mundo y ya sabéis, para tirarme tomates, darme ideas, criticarme o lo que sea, dejad un review, porfa.

**Sed buenos... ;)**

**...Kiara McGonagall...**


	5. Recuerdo

**{Este capítulo va por ti, Marieta, por haber vuelto al colegio, y sobre todo, a casa}**

 -¿Ron?-dijo extrañada Minerva McGonagall mirando hacia el centro de la habitación-¿Eres tú? 

   -Sí, Minerva-contestó Ron algo extrañado- ¿Ya no me reconoces?

   -La verdad es que estás muy cambiado... Buen trabajo Fred-dijo Dumbledore mientras entraba por la puerta-La verdad es que ni yo lo hubiese hecho mejor.

   Mientras decía esto, McGonagall, Dumbledore y Fred miraban fijamente a la persona que hacía unas cuantas horas había sido Ron.

   Ahora, al lado de una falsa chimenea, se encontraba un hombre apuesto, que miraba fijamente a las tres personas que se encontraban delante de él.

   El pelo lo seguía teniendo en el mismo corte, no muy corto, pero peinado hacia arriba con algo de gomina, y era de color azabache con ligeros reflejos azulados, casi imperceptibles, pero resaltaban los rasgos algo afilados de la cara, nada exagerados.

   Los ojos eran de un azul oscuro muy profundo, como dos zafiros engastados en la superficie lisa de su cara.

   La piel estaba algo más tostada que antes, pero sin llegar a un color excesivamente extremo.

   El cuerpo, algo más musculoso, quedaba en armonía con los escasos centímetros que había crecido, llegando a medir cerca de 1'80.

   -Bueno, ¿os pensáis pasar toda la tarde mirándome? Todos vuestros ojos puestos sobre mí hacen que me sienta algo incomodo.-dijo Ron mientras arqueaba una ceja-¿Tenéis un espejo por ahí? Albus, ¿has averiguado algo sobre Hermione?

   -He releído las cartas, pero no te puedo traer muchas noticias suyas. Ahora vive con Malfoy y con tus hijos en una casa en Santa Mónica. Todos tus hijos van al colegio o a la guardería, no se muy bien si a una pública o a una privada. Draco y ella van a rodar una pequeña película juntos-dijo Dumbledore.

   Y ahora viene lo mejor de todo: conozco a Steve Watson, el director de la película, y se ha ofrecido para darte un papel protagonista en la película y una casa en Santa Mónica. 

   Pero sólo ha dado una condición: que estés mañana por la mañana en su casa. 

Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar, iremos por la red flu.

   -¿Y no sería más fácil ir con la red flu hasta mi nueva casa?

   -No. A Steve no le gusta usar mucho la magia en Santa Mónica, dice que hay demasiados muggles interesados en descubrirte al menor atisbo de magia que divisen. Y también hay que reconocer-contestó Dumbledore-que no es que se le de muy bien la magia...

   ¿Entonces le digo que sí vas?

   -Claro, ¿qué puedo perder?

   -Iremos sobre las once de la mañana, más o menos.

   -Vale. Pero una pequeña preguntita más: ¿cómo nos vamos a arreglar para que no me arresten cuando vean en mi pasaporte que me llamo Ron Weasley?

   -De eso ya me he encargado yo, Ron-dijo McGonagall- He conseguido unos documentos para ti. Lo típico: el documento de identidad, el pasaporte, la tarjeta sanitaria...

   También he conseguido un graduado escolar y algunas fotos sobre tu familia.

Ha sido fácil cambiar un poco las fotos, aunque tengo que reconocer que no hubiese podido hacer nada si no llego a contar con la ayuda de George.

   -¿Pero George no está en el Tíbet?

-Sí, pero me trasladé allí con un traslador. Hay veces que pueden llegar a ser muy útiles, como ya habrás podido comprobar por ti mismo.

-Cogimos el nombre de Jon para ti porque era muy parecido a Ron, y así no te harías demasiado lío cuando tuvieses que decir el nombre.

-Jon... que habrá sido de él...

-Déjate ya de sentimentalismos Ron -dijo Fred-Dentro de muy poco vas a volver a ver a tus hijos, pero necesitan a un padre entero, no que se ponga sentimental a la primera de cambio.

-Está bien, lo intentaré.

-Ron, es muy tarde ya, y has tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy. Creo que deberías irte a dormir -le aconsejó Dumbledore- Mañana vendré un poco antes, sobre las diez, más o menos, para ayudarte a hacer el equipaje. No necesitarás mucho, ya comprarás la ropa allí, pero sí que necesitarás algo de dinero.

Toma esto –dijo dándole un sobre bastante abultado- Esto, al cambio muggle, serían cerca de 100.000 dólares.

-Albus, yo no puedo aceptar esto, habrás estado ahorrando este dinero durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Lo estaba guardando por si un día era necesario, y qué mejor ocasión que para que recuperes a Hermione.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, Fred, Minerva-dijo Dumbledore- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos. Ron tiene que descansar. Mañana será un día muy duro para él.

Intenta dormir algo.

Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches a todos.

Fred, Dumbledore y McGonagall se fueron de la habitación, dejando a Ron sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo sería todo allí en Santa Mónica?

Tampoco estaba tan lejos de aquel pueblo de San Francisco, pero tenía cierto aire diferente... Por lo que había oído era una ciudad bastante más desenfadada, pero que, al estar cerca de Hollywood, tenía también cierto glamour.

También estaría todo el día viendo policías, los míticos policías que iban con las bicis por toda la ciudad. Pero era imposible que después del cambio lo reconocieran... ni ellos ni Hermione.

Hermione...

Intentó no pensar en ella, sólo por esa noche, pero le resultaba imposible.

Cogió una taza de leche caliente, cubrió sus hombros con una manta que estaba en su habitación y salió a la terraza.

Se acerco lentamente a la barandilla, apoyó la mano que tenía libre y miró hacia el horizonte.

Hacía algo de frío, algo que era bastante raro, pero hizo que se estremeciera. Notó como las gotas caían poco a poco sobre él, pero no le importaba.

Miraba fijamente hacia el océano que se extendía ante sus ojos, rugía enfurecido con la tormenta que caía sobre él.

Recordó la forma en que le había pedido a Hermione que se casara con ella, sobrevolando esas aguas.

################################ FLASHBACK ################################

Era una clara noche de verano, él estaba en la terraza mirando ensimismado el océano

No se dio cuenta de que Hermione se acercaba lentamente detrás de él

-Ron... ¿Vas a ser tan malo como para no acompañarme en el viaje? -le preguntó cogiéndole por la cintura.

-Lo siento mucho, Herms, los del ministerio no me han dado este fin de semana libre... Pero te prometo que cuando vuelvas iremos los dos juntos a cenar

-Pero no es lo mismo -dijo Hermione intentando aparecer enfadada-  Yo quería pasar un fin de semana romántico con mi novio en Hawaii...

-No puede ser, ya lo he intentado. Pero vámonos ya al aeropuerto que vas a perder el avión...

Hermione cogió la maleta, algo desganada, y siguió a Ron hacia el coche.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada camino del aeropuerto.

Ron estaba concentrando conduciendo el coche, y Hermione estaba intentando averiguar cómo podía haber salido una mancha de grasa en el techo del coche.

Llegaron a la puerta del aeropuerto

-Hermione, te tengo que dejar aquí. Tengo que ir a trabajar, me ha llamado Ricky para decirme que hoy nos tocaba turno de noche.

-Ah... Bueno, vale... Ya llamaré cuando llegue.

Y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla, salió del coche para entrar en el aeropuerto.

Ron esperó hasta dejar de ver a Hermione entre la gente.

-Hey, Ricky, ya me puedes pasar la capa invisible.

Al oír las palabras de Ron, Richard se quitó la capa invisible, pasándosela a su amigo.

-Corre, Ron, coge la capa y el billete. Date prisa, que vas a perder el tren. El coche ya te lo traeré cuando vuelvas. Llámame para contarme qué tal ha ido todo.

Ron se puso la capa invisible y salió del coche.

Entró al aeropuerto.

Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no chocarse con la cantidad de gente que había.

Vio cómo Hermione giraba su cabeza y la volvía desilusionada, esperando que él fuese a darle un último beso.

Siguió a Hermione hasta la puerta de embarque, y se quitó la capa detrás de unos árboles decorativos al verla pasar dentro.

Se acercó a la puerta de embarque, y le dio el billete a la azafata encargada.

-Muy bien, señor Weasley, el capitán me ha dicho que lo espere usted aquí.

***

Hermione estaba ya aburrida. No podía ver nada a través de la ventana, y no tenía a nadie al lado con quien hablar.

De pronto, se escuchó una voz por los altavoces:

-Hola, les habla el piloto.

Ahora mismo estamos sobrevolando el océano atlántico a una velocidad óptima.

Como algunos ya estarán comprobando, las azafatas están sirviendo la cena.

Llegaremos a Hawaii dentro de tres horas aproximadamente.

El tiempo allí es...

Hermione decidió no escuchar más, y se disponía a cenar, porque tenía hambre.

Vio una pequeña cajita al lado de la servilleta, y la abrió para ver lo que había dentro.

Era un anillo de plata, fino, con un gran diamante central con dos esmeraldas pequeñas a los lados.

De pronto, una voz conocida que salía de los altavoces captó su atención:

-Hermione, soy yo, Ron. Supongo que ya has visto el anillo...

Sólo quería decirte que te quiero y que... Que si quieres casarte conmigo.

Si me respondes que sí, ven a la cabina.

Si no quieres... quedate en tu sitio, lo entenderé.

Y se cortó la comunicación.

Toda la gente miraba en todas direcciones para ver quién había sido la chica del anillo.

Hermione se levantó del asiento, algo cohibida por las miradas que la seguían por los pasillos.

Ron estaba nervioso, esperando en la cabina, porque no sabía si Hermione aceptaría su propuesta o no.

Una azafata abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a una Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, quien se echó en los brazos de Ron.

-Sí... Sí quiero -susurró.

############################## FIN FLASHBACK ###############################

Ron volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte.

Ya había dejado de llover, no había ya nubes en el cielo, que estaba empezando ya a clarear.

Decidió entrar en casa.

En su habitación encontró el álbum de fotos de su boda.

Empezó a verlas una por una: en la que salían Ron y Ginny sonrientes, en la que Hermione se tapaba la cara con una bolsa de papel, en la que estaba su madre sonriendo orgullosa...

Pasó las fotos, fijándose detalladamente en cada una de ellas.

Pero al llegar a la última foto, la que más le gustaba a Hermione, se encontró solamente un espacio vacío y varias marcas de lágrimas.

Ron cayó rendido por el sueño, aunque triste, porque ese vacío en el álbum significaba también un vacío en el corazón de Hermione.

****

-Ron, vamos, despierta.

-Albus, déjame dormir un poquito más...

-Me llevas diciendo eso desde hace casi una hora, cuando he venido para ayudarte hacer la maleta. Aunque he acabado haciendo la maleta yo solo...

Levántate ya o le digo a Steve que no quieres irte a Santa Mónica...

-¡No le digas eso! ¡Sí que quiero ir!-dijo Ron saltando de la cama.

-Entonces vístete, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Tardó exactamente tres minutos en cambiarse y asearse. 

Las ganas que tenía de llegar a Santa Mónica eran mucho mayores que la pereza que tenía.

Cuando entró al salón ya estaba Albus preparado con las maletas al lado de la chimenea.

-Vamos. Iré yo primero para ir saludando a Steve y para que cuando llegues veas una cara conocida al menos.

Tenemos que ir al 565 del Baker's Avenue.

Y echando un puñado de polvos flu a las llamas de la chimenea, desapareció.

Ron echó un último vistazo a su casa, cogió el también polvos flu, y desapareció por la chimenea.

****

 Ron se quedó asombrado cuando salió de la chimenea.

   Se sacudió toda la ceniza de su ropa, ya que parecía que no habían limpiado la chimenea desde hacía siglos.

Miró a su alrededor.

La casa en la que se encontraba estaba algo desordenada, pero extrañamente transmitía un ambiente de paz  absoluta, quizá debida a la decoración en color blanco con apliques de madera no muy oscura.

También había grandes ventanales por los que pasaba la luz, que dejaban ver un gran bosque en la montaña de enfrente.

Ron giró su cabeza hacia el centro de la habitación, y pudo ver en un sillón, blanco como la nieve, a dos personas sentadas, mientras que otra persona traía cuatro tazas humeantes.

-Ron-dijo Dumbledore, que estaba sentado en el sillón-éste que ves aquí de pie es mi amigo Steve Watson, aquel director del que te hablé.

Y ésta que está sentada a mi lado es Mariette Watson, su mujer.

-Mi marido y yo estamos encantados de conocerle por fin, señor Balfour. Albus nos ha hablado muy bien de usted.

Siéntese aquí-dijo señalando el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de él. 

Ron miró con atención a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón, justo enfrente de donde él se encontraba.

Era una mujer guapa, con una piel ligeramente tostada y los ojos de un color marrón oscuro, casi rozando el negro.

Su cara era ovalada, enmarcada por el pelo negro como el ébano, que le daba un toque italiano, al que acompañaba su acento.

-No me llame de usted, señora Watson, hace que me sienta más viejo de lo que en realidad soy-respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

-Lo primero de todo, Jon, sería decirte que no tienes por qué llamarnos de usted, eso no se estila mucho en Santa Mónica-dijo Steve mientras se llevaba una taza de té a los labios-  ¿De qué quieres que hablemos primero, de la película o de tu nueva casa?  
  


-Steve, cariño, ¿no es un poco raro que tomes té caliente en pleno verano en California?

-Ahora que lo pienso... Tienes razón, Mariette-contestó el director levantándose para ir a cambiar el contenido de las tazas.

Albus, con un movimiento ágil de varita, reemplazó el contenido de las tazas por una extraña bebida muy fría de color azul cielo.

-Albus, ya sabes que no me gusta usar la magia.

Y mirando el interior de las tazas añadió:

-¿Se puede saber que narices has hecho aparecer en las tazas?

-Una bebida muggle que me preparaba mi madre cuando era pequeño-respondió Albus de manera algo soñadora-Un poquito de magia nunca hace mal a nadie siempre que esté bien utilizada... Y siempre que no haya ningún muggle por aquí cerca.

-Bueno sí, que se me iba el santo al cielo.

Creo que lo mejor, Jon, es que te explique un poco lo que va a ser la película. Trata de surf, música, amor, ganar...

-Steve-dijo Mariette sin dejarle terminar- no sé por qué no quieres ir a un médico muggle para poder averiguar la razón por la que no puedes expresar bien tus ideas.

Mira Jon, la película trata de un campeonato de surf y un concierto, aquí en Santa Mónica. Pero entre medias hay una historia de amor.

Tú eres Matt Warren, el cantante de un grupo de rock: "Surf & Rockin'" y vas a dar un concierto en Hawaii, donde vives normalmente.  Ves un concurso de surf en una playa y te apuntas.

Allí conoces a "Lucky" Woodrow y a Liz García, dos surferos.

Un mes más tarde tienes que dar un concierto en Santa Mónica, y por casualidades del destino encuentras con otra etapa del mismo campeonato al que fuiste en Hawaii.

De todas formas, aquí tienes el guión-dijo la italiana acercándole una especie de cuaderno.

-Muchas gracias Mariette-respondió Ron mientas dejaba el guión a su lado.

Albus también me ha dicho algo sobre una fiesta esta noche.

-Sí-respondió Steve, ya un poco más calmado- Es esta noche en casa de los Malfoy. Habrá que estar ahí sobre las nueve, vestidos algo decentemente, porque...

Pero Ron se dejó llevar por los pensamientos. 

Hermione ya estaba considerada allí una Malfoy... Y lo peor de todo era que sus hijos también...

-¡Jon! ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que te he dicho?

-¿Eh?-dijo Ron intentando escapar de sus pensamientos- La verdad es que no, Steve, estoy algo cansado.

 Los viajes por la red flu me producen demasiada fatiga.

-Ya veo... 

Creo que será mejor que te enseñe tu nueva casa y que intentes descansar un poco para la fiesta de esta noche. No esperes poder volver pronto a casa.

-Llevas toda la razón, Steve. Yo me voy a ir ya, tengo una cena muy importante en Inglaterra -Y mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha continuó-que en estos momentos ya tiene que estar empezando.

-Adiós Albus.

-Adiós Albus. No me olvidaré de mandarte una lechuza informándote de cómo va todo –dijo Ron marcando con énfasis la última palabra.

-Eso espero Jon –y tras pronunciar un nombre casi impronunciable, seguramente escocés, desapareció con un "plop" por la chimenea.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te enseñe tu nueva casa. No es muy grande, pero no he tenido tiempo de conseguirte otra cosa.

Más adelante, después de haber terminado de rodar la película, podrás mudarte a otra más grande.

-Muchas gracias Steve –respondió Ron- La verdad es que no me podría quejar aunque tuviera que dormir debajo de un puente.

-Albus tiene mucha confianza en ti, así que supongo que serás una persona de fiar.

Pero no quiero perder más tiempo aquí, se te ve muy cansado –respondió Steve cogiendo el tarro donde guardaba los polvos flu- A mí no me gusta usar un medio de transporte mágico, pero no te veo en condiciones de...

Pero un golpe seco le hizo quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

Todos miraron instintivamente hacia el lugar desde el que procedía aquel portazo.

-Hey ma, hola pa, ya estoy en casa. Traigo a la pequeña Nicks, como me mandasteis –se oyó una voz que se iba acercando por el pasillo- Ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que me he encontrado con Rose, y la enana no me dejaba en paz porque no le quería comprar un helado...

-Jon, te presento a mi hija Phoebe –la interrumpió Mariette- Phoebs, éste es Jon Balfour.

-Encantado-dijo Ron cortésmente.

-Igualmente-contestó Phoebe mirándole de arriba abajo- ¿Cómo es que estás en casa?

Papá no suele traer muchas visitas, las suele llevar al despacho del estudio... Bueno, hay un viejecito inglés que siempre viene... ¿Cómo se llama? Creo que era August, o Amus, o algo parecido.

Así que debe ser algo importante...

-Se llama Albus, Phoebs. Y sí, si ha venido por algo importante. Jon tiene el papel de Matt Warren en la película.

-¿Vas a actuar en la película? Guau, yo hago un pequeño papel, participo en el concurso de surf. 

Pa me ha dicho que el concurso va a ser real, por lo que habrá que estar en buena forma para no quedar en muy mala posición...

¿Tú haces surf? Si no lo haces yo te podría dar unas cuantas clases rápidas, por un módico precio, claro.

-Phoebe, si tu padre ha cogido a Jon para el papel es porque sabe hacer surf, ¿no es así, Jon?

Por cierto, ¿dónde has metido a tu hermana?

-No lo sé ma, estará por aquí. Ha pasado delante de mí. Ahora iré a buscarla, o si prefieres doy una voz a ver si me oye.

-No, déjalo, ahora, cuando se vayan Jon y tu padre ya iré yo a buscarla.

-¿Cómo que se van ya? Pero si acabo de llegar y no he hablado nada con Jon...

-Phoebs...

-A mí también me gustaría quedarme para hablar un poco, eres muy simpática, pero el viaje por la red flu me ha cansado demasiado.

-¿Eres mago? Yo estoy estudiando en Salem, pero he venido para las vacaciones. ¿Y de verdad piensas que soy simpática? Es lo más bonito que me ha dicho un chico en toda mi vida, menos cuando David me dijo que...

-Phoebe, deja a Jon terminar de hablar. No parece que tengas dieciséis años...

-Las apariencias engañan, mamá, pero parece mentira que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo conmigo, si recuerdo bien desde que nací, no saber la edad que tengo... Hace más de medio año ya que cumplí los diecisiete...

-Es verdad, ya no me acordaba. Pero de todas formas no me gusta nada la manía que tienes de cortar a la gente cuando está hablando.

-Está bien, mamá... -y girando la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Jon y su padre añadió en voz baja- No te preocupes, siempre es igual. No me deja hablar aunque tenga mucho que decir.

Como te estaba contando...

-PHOEBE, CALLATE YA ¿NO?

Cuando quieras puedes seguir Jon-terminó Mariette al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Jon y a su marido.

Pero antes de que Jon pudiese abrir la boca, una niña con una gran herida en la frente entró llorando en la habitación.

-Mami, papi, me he caído en el jardín y me ha empezado a salir sangre... Me duele mucho...

-No pasa nada Nicole, ahora iremos a un hospital para que un médico te vea –dijo Steve cogiendo a su hija en brazos- Y tú podrías ir a enseñarle la casa a Jon, supongo que tendrá ganas ya de verla.

-¿Para qué quiere Jon ver nuestra casa?

-No es nuestra casa la que tienes que enseñar, sino la suya, la que estuvimos viendo para él. Me temo que tu madre y yo tendremos que llevar a la pequeñaja a urgencias, la herida tiene muy mala pinta-terminó al ver que Nicole se echaba a llorar con aún más fuerza.

-Bueno, pues adiós. Yo estaré en casa a la hora de comer -y girándose hacia donde estaba Ron, continuó- Bueno, Jon, podemos irnos ya a ver tu casa.

Cogió algunos polvos flu, gritó el nombre de la casa y saltó a la chimenea, desapareciendo en el acto.

Ron hizo lo mismo que ella, pero algo más calmado.

**********

Se quedó asombrado con la vista de su nueva casa.

Tenía solo una planta, pero era muy grande.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó una Phoebe sonriente- Esta casa fue la primera que vimos mi padre y  yo. Él quería comprar una casa más grande para nosotros, así que compró esta cuando se enteró de que ibas a venir tú.

Creo que me ha dicho que tenías algo de ropa en el armario.

¿Vas a ir esta noche a la fiesta en casa del rubio repelente?

-¿En casa de Malfoy?

-Seh, pero nunca le llamo así porque no es que me caiga especialmente bien... Sobre todo desde que no ha sido capaz de invitarme para ir.

-¿Entonces no vas a ir?

-No...

-Ven conmigo a la fiesta. No conozco a nadie, no sé dónde está la casa de Malfoy y estoy seguro de que tienes bastantes ganas de ir allí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente en serio.

-Pues entonces pasaré a buscarte a las ocho y media, porque habrá que estar allí a las nueve de una forma muggle y claro, pues...

-¿Pero no sería más lógico que fuese a recogerte yo a tu casa?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Encima que me llevas a la fiesta, sólo faltaría que vinieses a buscarme...

Bueno, me tengo que ir, porque tengo que comprarme algo para la ocasión, o intentar transformar algo, o...

-Pero hay un problema, Phoebe

-Llámame Phoebs ¿cuál es? No me dirás ahora que todo era una broma, porque sino te aseguro que te quedas sin carnet de padre.

-No, no es nada de eso-respondió Ron intentando contener la risa- El problema es que yo no tengo polvos flu en esta casa.

-Bah, eso no es problema para mí. Me he sacado la licencia para aparecerme, ¿sabes?. Creo que me apareceré en casa de Rose, ella me ayudará a elegir...

¡Adiós!

Y desapareció con un "plop"

Ron fue al salón, estaba cansado. Nada más tumbarse en el sillón se quedó profundamente dormido.

******

**Hola!!**

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo.**

**Al principio pensaba ponerlo el fin de semana pasado... pero tuve la necesidad de cambiar unas cuantas cosillas del principio... **

**Y acabé cambiando la gran parte del capítulo.**

**Y después tuve el examen de recuperación de biología... que no sé si habré aprobado o no, lo que es seguro es que estudié, para los que dicen lo contrario.**

**Todavía no pasa mucho en este último capítulo, va introduciendo la acción... que se va acercando a pasos  agigantados, aunque tampoco creo que haya mucho en el próximo... Pero si habrá fiesta!!**

**No sé, ya veré. Depende de si sois buenos o no... ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que escribiera rápido... aunque ya la podéis quitar si queréis.**

**Puede que no actualice tan rápido como me gustaría, pero os pido que tengáis paciencia conmigo...**

**Contesto a los reviews... ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NENAS!!**

**Melania Weasley: ** Wenas nena!! Qué tal va tu inspiración?? Muchas gracias por haber dejado review... siempre consigues alegrarme el día!!

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no he tenido tiempo... _ Debo tomarme otras vacaciones... ^^

Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Muchos besos!!

***

**Lil Granger: **Hola wapa!! Muchas gracias por haber dejado review!!

Puedes creer que cuando me dejaste el review aún no había visto la película de Buscando a Nemo?? Pero ya fui a verla... y creo que Dory fue el personajillo que más me gustó.

Voy o hoblor on bolloooono... Mejor lo dejo ahí.

Espero que te haya merecido la pena esperar, aunque no pase demasiado.

Pero prometo que en el siguiente capítulo se encuentran Ron y Hermione.

Muchos besos!!

***

**Pulga-h: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por haber dejado review!!

Este es el primer fic que publiqué, pero tengo otros cinco más en fan fiction...

Me alegra que te gustase el fic, como ya dije se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de Bon Jovi, y sé, mas o menos, por dónde quiero que vaya y el final que va a tener.

Y soy una chica, me llamo Belén (mi bio está en construcción ^^)

Muchos besillos!!

***

**Pues nada, decir lo mismo de siempre.**

**Si hay alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica, tomate o lo que sea dejad un review o mandad un email a kiaramcgonagall@hotmail.com**

**Y si queréis que no tarde tanto... alquilo pistolas para ponérmelas en la cabeza!!**

**Muchos besillos y cuidaos**

**...Kiara McGonagall...**

**...Albus & Minerva forever...**


	6. Los caminos se cruzan de nuevo

Necesitaba serenarse, los minutos que quedaban para volver a verla pasaban lentamente. Parecía que intentaban torturarle por todo el daño que la había hecho.

Se acercó con pasos cortos y serenos hasta la piscina, y miró al reflejo que le devolvía el agua.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva imagen. No era muy diferente, pero tampoco era la misma a la que estaba acostumbrado.

El reflejo que siempre le devolvía el espejo había cambiado.

Inspiró profundamente, volvió a mirar a su reflejo y se lanzó al agua, apartando por unos segundos su presente, intentando regresar al pasado aún sabiendo que era imposible.

Con la yema de sus dedos rozaba ligeramente los azulejos del suelo, mientras que sus piernas aleteaban fuertemente.

Estaba empezando a quedarse sin aire, así que apoyó sus pies en el suelo, cogió impulso y salió a la superficie. Dio un par de brazadas cortas. La respiración era muy pesada. Sus pulmones intentaban llenarse de aire fresco, aire que le devolviese la fuerza que en esos momentos le faltaba.

Se tumbó boca arriba, dejando que el agua le acunase.

Estar así le tranquilizaba, a pesar de no saber hacia dónde le llevaban las aguas del destino.

El arrullo del agua hacía que cada vez le pesaran más los párpados, haciéndole más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos...

-¡Jon!

Ron abrió los ojos súbitamente, olvidándose que estaba en el agua

-¡Jon!-gritó Phoebe-¿qué haces aún en el agua? Vamos a llegar tarde, y no creo que al rubiales le haga mucha ilusión...

-Ya voy-contestó Ron entre toses. Salió de la piscina, y se quedó parado unos segundos antes de añadir-Oye Phoebs, no es por incomodar, pero ¿se puede saber cómo narices has conseguido entrar?

-Nah, ha sido bastante fácil. Tienes que poner algún hechizo para que no se pueda saltar la valla. Si no, saltarla será pan comido para cualquier ladrón.

Ron miró a la chica, quien llevaba un vestido de gasa azul terminado en picos y sandalias abiertas de tacón de aguja, para acabar posando su mirada en la valla de dos metros que recubría la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, que no te crees que con esto haya podido saltar la valla?-agregó Phoebe al ver la cara extrañada de Ron-Si quieres te lo demuestro.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Phoebe empezó a trepar ágilmente, como si en vez de una pared de hierro lisa fuese una escalera de mano. Subió a lo alto y miró a Ron con una expresión triunfante en los ojos. Seguidamente se sentó en el borde de la valla y saltó al suelo otra vez, perfectamente en equilibrio y sin un solo rasguño.

Se acercó lentamente a Ron, que la miraba con una expresión de asombro en los ojos.

-Nunca subestimes a una bruja adolescente-le susurró suavemente al oído para, seguidamente, echarse a reír.

-¿Có... cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó Ron aún asombrado.

-Bah, ya estoy acostumbrada. Tengo que hacer eso en mi casa casi a diario, siempre que pa y ma me castigan. Bueno, la verdad es que no me castigan. Digamos que me invitan amablemente a quedarme cuidando de la enana, mientras ellos salen de fiestas-explicó Phoebe-Pero yo dejo a Nanny cuidándola cuando Nicole se queda sopa y me voy.

Y al volver a casa, otra vez a saltar la valla.

-¿No sería más fácil salir por la puerta?

-No, créeme. Pa puso algún dispositivo extraño que detecta quién sale y quién entra. Ya intenté salir por la puerta una vez, pero cuando pa se enteró se puso hecho una furia. Pero enseguida se le pasa.

Aun así prefiero saltar la valla.

Se quedó callada unos segundos mirando a Ron, posando su mirada en su toalla.

-Oye, Jon, ¿piensas cambiarte algún día? Es para decirle al chofer que se vaya a tomarse un café y luego vuelva.

-¿Qué chofer?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-El que me ha traído y está esperando en la puerta para llevarnos a la fiesta. Yo no puedo conducir. Soy todavía menor, ¿recuerdas?

Va, venga, date prisa... -dijo Phoebe intentando meter a Ron dentro de la casa

Ron pasó a la casa y se metió en su habitación.

Abrió el armario, aún sin saber qué ropa era la que Steve había escogido para él.

Había dos trajes, uno blanco y otro negro. También había unos pantalones blancos de lino, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas bermudas con estampado hawaiano.

En la otra parte del armario había diferentes camisas: una blanca, otra azul pálido, otra azul más oscuro, otra roja, otra color amarillo suave y otra negra.

-¡Phoebs!-gritó Ron-¿Puedes venir un segundito?

La chica fue rápido a la habitación

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que me ayudes a escoger qué ponerme. Supongo que de estas fiestas sabrás algo más que yo...

-Veamos lo que tienes-contestó Phoebe echando un vistazo rápido al armario-Puedes ponerte esto-dijo después de estar unos segundos dudando.

Ron miró unos segundos a la ropa que le tendía Phoebe. Era el traje blanco con la camisa negra.

Hacía años que no se ponía un traje, y no estaba seguro de si le iba a quedar bien.

Phoebe, al ver la mirada algo confundida de Ron, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Solo, siguió mirando la ropa.

No tenía nada que perder, así que se puso los pantalones, se abotonó la camisa hasta la mitad y se colocó la chaqueta por encima de los hombros.

Se miró en el espejo justo en el momento en el que la ropa cambiaba de tamaño hasta ajustarse perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Jon, ¿te queda mucho?-preguntó Phoebe desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No, ya estoy listo-contestó Ron saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Wow! El efecto as aún mejor de lo que me pensaba-dijo Phoebe al ver a Ron-Pero por muy guapo que vayas, Malfoy no te va a perdonar que "le deshonres" llegando tarde. Odia que la gente llegue tarde, y más desde que...

-Desde que su madre le tuviera esperando una hora en King's Cross porque estaba "terminando unos asuntillos" con el mejor amigo de su padre-terminó Ron por ella.

-Jon-dijo Phoebe bastante asombrada-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

A Ron se le encogió el corazón. Un error tan tonto podía acabar con la idea de volver a ver a su familia.

Sus neuronas se pusieron rápidamente en funcionamiento, intentando buscar una excusa razonable para saber aquello de Malfoy.

-Es fácil encontrar la biografía de alguien conocido en Internet-improvisó Ron-Hay miles de páginas web de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas dedicadas al gran Draco Malfoy, la sensación de la temporada.

-Jon... Sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad.

-¿En qué te basas?-preguntó Ron.

-En que se te acaban de poner rojas las orejas. Si quieres puedes contarme lo que sea. Ya sé que puedo hablar demasiado, pero de los secretos de mis amigos no digo nada.

-Gracias Phoebs. Pero creo que ahora no es el momento de contar batallitas. Tú misma has dicho antes que como lleguemos tarde Malfoy se pondrá furioso.

Caminaron los dos, en silencio, por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta.

Ron lanzó una última mirada al espejo y se descolocó un poco el pelo, aún mojado.

Conectó la alarma y cerró la puerta, para después dirigirse hacia la limusina, donde lo esperaba Phoebe.

-------------

Hermione sopló el aro de plástico una vez más, haciendo que cerca de diez pompas de jabón de colores volasen libres hasta que los pequeños y torpes deditos de Edgar las deshacían en miles de pequeñas gotitas de agua enjabonada.

Mojó el aro en el pompero y sopló otra vez, haciendo que un pequeño grito de alegría escapase de la garganta de Edgar.

Hermione desvió la mirada unos segundos de su hijo para posarla, unos metros mas allá, en la piscina, donde tres cabecitas color fuego intentaban hundir a un musculoso hombre con la mirada de acero.

Draco cogía por turnos a las niñas, las elevaba por encima de sus hombros y las lanzaba al agua, produciendo las carcajadas de las que estaban esperando.

Unos metros mas allá estaba Jon, sentado sobre al hierba, mirando extasiado una guitarra. Hermione sintió cómo sus grandes ojos azules, que ahora estaban sobre ella, brillaban de emoción.

Era el mismo brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando Ron la estaba mirando. Cuando él hacía que el mundo fuese sólo para ella, que lo demás fuesen cosas carentes de importancia...

-Hola cariño-escuchó que decía una voz conocida detrás de ella, acompañada de un montón de risas de las pequeñas.

-Por favor, Draco, no-contestó Hermione intentando escabullirse.

Pero no le sirvió de nada, porque Draco la cogió en brazos y se tiró con ella a la piscina.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que odio que me hagas esto-dijo Hermione intentando que los gestos de enfado le quedasen naturales.

-Me encanta cuando intentas hacerme creer que estás enfadada-contestó Draco retirándole el cabello de la cara para, seguidamente, acercar sus labios a la nariz de Hermione y depositar un suave beso.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no estoy enfadada?

-T

-¿Yo?

-Sí, porque me dejas que te bese-concluyó Draco besándola en los labios.

-Mamá-gritó Jon desde la casa-Dice Steve que quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione salió de la piscina. Se deshizo de la enorme camiseta que llevaba encima del bikini, ahora ya empapada, y cogió el teléfono que le tendía su hijo.

-¿Steve? ¿Qué quieres?

-Hermione-contestó Steve al otro lado de la línea- Te llamo porque me ha dicho Phoebe que va a ir a la fiesta con Jon Balfour.

-Y quieres que los separe o algo así, ¿no?

-No, si eso ma da igual. Jon tiene pinta de no haber roto un plato en su vida. De quien no me fío es de Phoebs con bebidas alcohólicas a menos de cien metros...

Así que me preguntaba si podrías hacer algún hechizo repelente para los menores de edad.

-Eso está hecho, Steve.

-Bueno Hermione, te dejo. Supongo que te habré pillado a medio arreglar.

-Eh...sí-mintió Hermione-me has pillado a punto de ponerme ya el vestido.

-Ya me lo suponía...

Bueno, hasta esta noche, Hermione.

-Hasta luego, Steve.

Hermione apretó un botón del teléfono.

Dio un beso a Jon en la frente y, antes de entrar a la casa, gritó:

-¡Draco! ¡Voy a cambiarme!

Subió uno a uno los escalones que la llevaban hacia el piso de arriba. Caminó por el largo pasillo hacia el vestidor. Se detuvo unos segundos ante una ventana, sin poder evitar asomarse.

Draco seguía jugando en la piscina con sus hijas, como si él fuese su verdadero padre.

Pero no lo era.

Cogió aire y pasó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-------------

La limusina recorría rápidamente las calles de Santa Mónica.

-Phoebs, ¿sabes guardar bien un secreto?-le preguntó Ron a la chica.

-¡Claro!-contestó-Menos cuando alguien me dice que le gusta otro alguien. Siempre intento juntar a la pareja. Mi margen de error es de un 0.01%. Es decir, lo que corresponde a mí.

Pero no quiero que nos desviemos del tema.

¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo de Malfoy?

-Shh... No digas nada de momento-dijo Ron entre susurros-¿Esta limusina tiene cristal entre el conductor y los pasajeros?

-Sí-respondió Phoebe. Y apretó un botón situado a su derecha.

La ventana comenzó a subir lentamente hasta cerrarse por completo.

-¿Mejor así?-preguntó Phoebe.

-Sí, bastante mejor-contestó Ron-pero la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar...

Tras estar unos segundos en silencio, comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes que Hermione estaba casada antes de venir a Santa Mónica, ¿verdad?

-Sí-respondió Phoebe-Creo que se llamaba Ron Weasley. Se escapó el otro día de Alcatraz y nadie sabe dónde está ahora.

-Te equivocas. Hay gente que sabe dónde está ahora. Y entre esas personas estás tú.

-Yo no sé dónde está. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Sí-contestó Ron-delante de tus narices.

Los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron como platos al escuchar las últimas palabras que Ron había dicho.

-No...no puede ser-dijo balbuceando.

-¿Qué no puede ser?

-Que no seas Jon Balfour, sino Ron Weasley.

-¿Por qué?

Pero la pregunta se quedó en el aire.

Phoebe cogió el teléfono del coche, marcó un número y se puso el auricular en la oreja.

-¿Policía de Santa Mónica? Sé dónde está Ron Weasley... Sí... sí... aquí, a mi lado.

Ron, asustado, le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Pero qué...?

Pero antes de que terminase la frase Phoebe se echó a reír.

-Jon, ponte al teléfono.

Ron se acercó el teléfono a la oreja muy despacio, temeroso de la voz que estaba al otro lado.

-¡Hola! Soy Phoebe Watson. En este momento estaré en alguna parte sin mi teléfono. Si quieres algo, tienes dos opciones: dejar un mensaje de voz o llamarme más tarde. Bueno, también está la opción de intentar buscarme por Santa Mónica, pero lo veo una misión imposible.

¿Sigues ahí? Pues supongo que entonces habrás decidido dejar un mensaje... Desembucha cuando suene la señal.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Va, venga, ahora en serio.

Ron se echó a reír a la vez que sonaba el pitido del contestador.

-Phoebs, me la has jugado bien-dijo Ron colgando el teléfono.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que hubiese llamado a la policía? ¿Tú sabes la ilusión que me hace que un fugitivo confíe en mí?

Y, además, te dije al principio que sí sabía guardar un secreto.

Pero sigo sin saber cómo sabías eso de Draco.

-Fuimos los tres a Hogwarts. Hermione y yo nos llevábamos fatal con Draco. Pero por casualidades de la vida, encontramos a Draco en San Francisco cuando nos fuimos a vivir allí. Y empezamos a llevarnos bien él y yo.

Sabía que necesitaba dinero, así que me encargó el robo. Y después, me traicionó. Llamó a la policía y les condujo hasta el lugar del robo.

Me arrestaron, dejando fuera a Hermione sin dinero, embarazada y con otros cuatro hijos.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste escapar de la cárcel?

-Mi hermano Fred se disfrazó de policía y me sacó de allí con un translador. También me cambió un poco el aspecto.

Dumbledore habló con tu padre para que pudiese volver a ver a Hermione y a mis hijos. Tu padre no sabe quién soy de verdad, así que, por favor, no digas nada.

-Tranquilo-respondió Phoebe-a mi padre no le diré nada. Tampoco es que le cuente muchas cosas de mi vida...

Si se enterase de todo lo que hago me metería de cabeza en un convento sin pensárselo dos veces.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal les hicieron desviar la atención de la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Phoebe al conductor mientras terminaba de bajar la ventanilla.

-Ya hemos llegado, señorita Watson.

-Muchas gracias, Ambrosio. Vete a casa, que cuando queramos volver ya te llamaremos. Supongo que no será hasta que amanezca, más o menos.

-Phoebe-susurró Ron-¿La fiesta durará tanto?

-No lo sé-respondió Phoebe también en susurros-Pero si acaba demasiado pronto tengo la obligación de enseñarte la marcha que hay por Santa Mónica.

-Entonces me marcho ya, señorita Watson.

-Ambrosio, te he dicho más de mil veces que me llames Phoebe. Y si no te gusta ese nombre, llámame de cualquier otra forma que no sea señorita Watson.

-Así lo haré señori... Phoebe.

-Dale recuerdos míos a tu mujer.

-Tenga por seguro que lo haré.

-Ambrosio...

-Lo siento Phoebe.

-Luego te llamaré.

-Entendido. Buenas noches y que tengan una buena fiesta.

-Buenas noches.

Phoebe empezó a agitar la mano despidiendo al conductor, sin importarle que todas las miradas recayesen en ella.

-Phoebe-susurró Ron- No es por incomodarte, pero todo el mundo te está mirando.

-¡Qué más da!-exclamó Phoebe-Lo que pasa es que no están acostumbrados a mí. Pero ya verás cómo se acaban haciendo a mí en el rodaje.

Y si no, peor para ellos-terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron se echó a reír.

Tendió el brazo a Phoebe y empezaron a caminar hacia la mansión Malfoy.

-Buenas noches-dijo un guarda que estaba en la puerta-Ustedes son...

-El señor Jon Balfour y la señorita Phoebe Watson-respondió Ron.

-Un segundito...-y tras tachar algo en la carpeta que llevaba en las manos añadió-Bienvenidos a la casa de Draco Malfoy.

El guarda retiró la cuerda roja que bloqueaba la entrada.

Les indicó con un vago gesto de la mano una gran alfombra roja que debían seguir.

Ron dio dos pequeños pasos cortos y se quedó parado.

Empezó a andar de nuevo al sentir cómo la mano de Phoebe le apretaba suavemente el antebrazo en un intento de transmitirle confianza.

Pasaron por un pequeño pasillo cubierto que había entre las dos grandes habitaciones que formaban la planta baja.

Ron alzó la vista hacia el techo.

Miles de estrellas parpadeaban sobre sus cabezas, recordándole el techo del Gran Comedor.

Seguramente, ese hechizo fuese obra de Hermione.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que los nervios volviesen a su cuerpo como si cien hormigas correteasen por su estómago. Aunque, con cada paso que daba, las hormigas iban aumentando en número rápidamente, como si de una invasión se tratase.

Por fin, el sonido de una música tenue llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndose cada vez más y más claro.

Tras girar una esquina, vio una gran carpa color blanco que se alzaba en medio del jardín.

Un poco mas atrás, unas antorchas iluminaban una gran piscina.

Un grupo de gente estaba hablando en el interior de la carpa. Otro grupo de personas estaban acercándose a ellos.

A medida que la distancia era más pequeña, Ron pudo distinguir a Steve, a Mariette, a otra chica morena y por último, a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Hola pa!-dijo Phoebe agitando la mano sin soltarse del brazo de Ron.

-Hola Phoebs-contestó Steve. Y después, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza añadió-Hola Jon.

-Steve, ¿no piensas presentarle?-preguntó Mariette.

-Ah, sí. Ya se me olvidaba-pasó un brazo por detrás del hombro de Ron-Él es Jon Balfour. Será Matt Warren en la película.

-Hola, yo soy Mary Monroe-se presentó la morena-Yo también voy a tener un papel en la película-Y tras darle dos sonoros besos en la mejilla a modo de saludo continuó-Creo que no te he visto antes por Santa Mónica.

-No, no creo que me hayas visto-contestó Ron-No soy de aquí. Soy de Nueva York.

-¿Y cómo es que has venido a parar aquí?

Ron miró a la persona que le había formulado esa pregunta.

Mantuvo unos segundos su mirada sobre aquellos ojos grises que lo observaban fijamente, con cierto aire de desconfianza, antes de responder.

-El invierno allí es demasiado frío. Y la gente pasa por tu lado sin apenas dedicarte una mirada.

Por cierto-continuó sin apartar sus miradas-No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-contestó ofreciendo su mano.

Ron también le tendió la mano.

El apretón fue más fuerte de lo normal.

-Ten cuidado, Jon-susurró Draco-La gente de Santa Mónica no es tan amigable como piensas.

-Jon... Jon...-le susurró Phoebe al oído- mira a tu derecha. Hermione está bajando las escaleras.

Ron giró la cabeza hacia donde le indicaba Phoebe. Le parecía imposible que fuese ella.

Seguía teniendo la misma cara, los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo enmarañado de siempre.

-Phoebs...Phoebs-susurró Ron-Está más delgada que la última vez que la vi.

-La última vez que la viste estaba embarazada de Edgar, ¿no?-preguntó Phoebe también en susurros

-S

-Pues ahí tienes la respuesta-cogió entre sus manos la mando que apenas segundos antes había soltado Draco y continuó-Tranquilízate un poco. Si no te equivocas al decirle tu nombre intento llevarme a Draco por ahí.

-Gracias Phoebs.

Ron volvió a girar la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. Había terminado ya de bajar las escaleras y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que, cuando realizaba algún movimiento, mostraba reflejos amarillo tenue. No era muy escotado, y caía hasta el suelo, formando una pequeña cola que llevaba semi recogida en las manos.

El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto sujeto con dos palillos chinos de madera de ébano.

No llevaba casi maquillaje, apenas un poco de brillo en los labios.

Ron miró sus ojos, esos ojos color avellana que tanto ansiaba volver a ver. Esos ojos que lo enloquecían, que lo habían mirado dulcemente al despertar durante tantos años.

Pero ya no le pertenecían.

Ahora los disfrutaba Malfoy, quien tenía una mueca de algo parecido a una sonrisa en la cara en esos instantes.

Hermione llegó donde se encontraba el grupo. Depositó un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla de Draco.

Éste pasó su brazo alrededor de la castaña, atrayéndola hacia él de forma suave pero firme al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Steve-Él es Jon Balfour, el hombre del que os he hablado a Draco y a ti en la comida.

Hermione se soltó del brazo de Draco y dio un pequeño paso hacia delante.

-Hola señor Balfour-dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara-Encantada de conocerte.

Y tras decir esto, depositó dos suaves besos en la cara de Ron, uno en cada mejilla.

Ron sintió cómo las piernas le empezaban a flaquear.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que, al sentir de nuevo sus labios aterciopelados sobre sus mejillas, el corazón empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Notó que Hermione le miraba algo turbada.

Ron sintió algo de miedo.

Puede que el sonido de sus latidos fuese tan fuerte que hubiese llegado hasta sus oídos.

Retrocedió rápidamente un paso.

Hermione retrocedió también, aunque no de una manera tan brusca. Encontró resguardo en los brazos abiertos de Draco.

Seguía mirando a Ron, probando descifrar lo que se ocultaba tras esos ojos que intentaban evadirse de su mirada.

Ron, de pronto, se llevó una mano al bolsillo.

-Lo siento-dijo Ron intentando poner cara apenada-Me están llamando.

Ron se alejó con pasos rápidos del grupo, sacando del bolsillo su teléfono móvil apagado. Se lo puso apoyado en la oreja y siguió andando hasta llegar cerca de la piscina.

Posó su mirada en la pantalla del teléfono, sin ninguna clase de color, y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.

Se sentó en el suelo, pensativo.

Aún podía sentir el perfume de Hermione alrededor suyo, como un fantasma que le persiguiese sin descanso, abrazándolo como hacía antes.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido débil de unas notas de guitarra.

Giró la cabeza para ver de dónde provenían.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Un niño pelirrojo en pijama, de unos diez años, estaba concentrado intentando sacar algún sonido de la guitarra.

-Hola-dijo Ron acercándose poco a poco-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jon... Jon Weasley-contestó el niño un poco cohibido.

-Tranquilo, no le voy a decir a nadie que estás aquí. Ni siquiera a tu madre.

-¿Sabes quién es mi madre?-preguntó Jon apartando poco a poco su timidez.

-Sí. He estado hablando antes con ella. Parece muy simpática.

-Sí-contestó el niño distraídamente-Aunque desde que vivimos con Draco ha cambiado un poco.

-¿Antes no vivías con él?

-No-contestó Jon-Antes vivíamos con mi padre... Hasta que lo metieron en la cárcel.

Ron notó cómo el tono de voz era algo más triste que antes.

-Ey, no te preocupes-le dijo intentando consolarle-Estoy más que seguro de que en estos momentos está pensando en ti.

-¡Jon!-oyó una voz a sus espaldas-¿No te había dicho que tenías que estar en la cama?

-Sí, mamá-contestó Jon con desgana.

Ron advirtió que la guitarra que sostenía Jon en sus manos era la suya. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminase débilmente su rostro.

-¿Tocas la guitarra?-preguntó al pequeño.

-Sí... Bueno... La verdad es que no... Estoy intentando aprender...

-Como supongo que vendré por aquí algún otro día te puedo enseñar. Claro, si quieres.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del niño.

-¡Jon!-dijo Hermione llegando donde se encontraban-¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Vete ya a la cama!

Jon empezó a andar rumbo a la casa.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando volvió la cabeza.

-Buenas noches señor... Señor...

-Balfour. Jon Balfour-terminó por el niño-Pero mejor llámame Jon.

-Mami, ¿puede venir algún día Jon a comer a casa?-preguntó girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

-Mañana hablaremos-contestó Hermione-Pero ahora vete a dormir ya, que es muy tarde.

Hermione dio un par de pasos hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hijo.

Se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura que él y le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Mamá-dijo Jon con la cara algo apagada-Quiero ver a papá.

Hermione pasó sus brazos alrededor de su hijo, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

El niño pareció calmarse al sentir el abrazo de su madre.

-Jon-susurró Hermione-Venga, vete a dormir ya.

-Mamá-respondió éste-cuéntame algo de papá.

Hermione se levantó y tendió su mano al niño, quien no tardó demasiado en cogerla.

-Señor Balfour-dijo Hermione cortésmente mirando a Ron-¿le importa que me vaya con mi hijo?

-No. No se preocupe-contestó Ron-Los niños son lo primero.

-Mamá-dijo Jon apretando suavemente la mano de Hermione-Quiero que venga Jon también.

-Cariño, no quiero que el señor Balfour quiera.

-Sí, mamá. Ya verás como sí que quiere-insistió Jon mirando fijamente a su madre-¿verdad que sí, señor Balfour?

Ron miró los grandes ojos azules que le miraban esperanzados.

-Por mí vale-respondió Ron con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-pero no sé si a tu madre le har

mucha gracia.

-Por mí no se preocupe-contestó rápidamente Hermione-tengo que grabar una película con usted y cuanto antes le conozca, mejor.

-Puede empezar por tutearme y llamarme Jon.

-Y tú puedes empezar por llamarme Hermione-contestó ésta con una sonrisa.

Ron miró al niño que estaba cogido de Hermione.

Jon intentó reprimir un bostezo, pero fue en vano.

-¿Tienes sueño, Jon?

El niño asintió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los párpados despegados.

-Ven, tengo una idea-dijo Ron acercándose al niño-Súbete a mi espalda, que te llevo así hasta tu cuarto.

Ron se agachó hasta donde le permitían los pantalones del traje.

Jon subió a su espalda torpemente. Se aferró fuertemente con sus manos al pecho de Ron, intentando no apretarle el cuello.

Ron se levantó lentamente, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Dónde lo tengo que llevar?

-Sígueme-contestó Hermione comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

Ron la siguió, intentando no perderse en las curvas de la mujer que caminaba delante.

Se sentía feliz de haber vuelto a verla, de llevar a su hijo dormitando en su espalda, de haber llenado un trocito de su corazón quedando menos del vacío que lo atormentaba.

Comenzó a subir los escalones que llevaban a la parte superior de la casa.

Hermione marcó una clave en un pequeño aparato electrónico muggle clavado en la pared.

Al acabar, sonó un chasquido.

Hermione cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, haciendo que se abriese lentamente, sin hacer apenas ruido.

Sujetó la puerta para que pasase Ron, quien estaba ya un poco cansado, y cerró la puerta, tan silenciosamente como antes.

-Y ahora, ¿por dónde sigo?-preguntó Ron mirando dubitativo los dos pasillos que se extendían enfrente de él.

-Por tu derecha-contestó Hermione echando a andar en la dirección que ella misma había indicado.

Un largo pasillo se extendía ante él.

Casi sin pensarlo comenzó a andar detrás de ella.

A medida que iban avanzando por el pasillo, iba encontrando a ambos lados unos cartelitos de madera pegados en las puertas con el nombre de sus hijas.

Al final del pasillo se alzaba otra puerta del mismo color que las anteriores, con el mismo cartel de madera.

-Es aquí-dijo Hermione entre susurros.

-Ya veo-respondió Ron con una sonrisa mientras apartaba la vista del cartel.

Hermione abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y pulsó el interruptor que se encontraba a su derecha.

Una luz muy suave inundó la habitación, revelando un pequeño desorden.

Miró alrededor de él, buscando la cama donde poder acostar a Jon, quien se había quedado completamente dormido.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza a la derecha de Ron, lugar donde se encontraba la cama. Después, cerró la puerta, tan cuidadosamente como la había abierto.

Con sumo cuidado colocó a su hijo en la cama y lo arropó dulcemente con una fina sábana.

Tomó asiento junto a él y le acarició dulcemente el pelo.

-Dime, Jon-dijo Hermione-¿Tú tienes algún hijo?

-Sí-contestó Ron intentando no parecer inquieto-Pero están viviendo con su madre.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Algún día te contaré la historia.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Poco después añadió:

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.

Ron sonrió.

-Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen esta noche. En realidad he venido de Nueva York. Me apetecía cambiar, probar cosas nuevas.

-¿Y por eso decidiste ser actor?

-En realidad no fui yo quien decidió participar en la película. Un amigo hace veladas teatrales en su casa, en las que yo suelo participar. Y fue el quien me recomendó a Steve.

-Steve es un gran director.

-Y un gran hombre-añadió Ron- Fue él quien me ha conseguido la casa en Shelter Avenue.

-¿Vives en Shelter Avenue?-preguntó Hermione visiblemente asombrada

-Sí, en el 19005. ¿Por qué estás tan asombrada?

-Porque dicen que es muy difícil conseguir una casa allí.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta sin cuidado alguno.

-Hermione, me ha dicho Tony que estabas aquí...

Draco se quedó de piedra al ver a Ron sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, visiblemente enfadado.

-Draco, sólo ha venido a ayudarme a acostar a Jon.

-¡CALLATE!-gritó un Draco furioso. Y señalando a Ron añadió- Y tú, fuera ahora mismo de esta

habitación.

-Pero Draco... -intentó replicar Hermione.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!-contestó un Draco más furioso que nunca.

Ron se levantó silenciosamente de la cama donde estaba sentado y salió de la habitación sin poder mirar a Hermione.

Un tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad le inundaba el pecho.

Salió a la pequeña terraza, inspirando el aire húmedo de la noche.

Tras unos segundos bajó lentamente las escaleras, buscando a Phoebe con la mirada.

---------------------------

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que sepáis perdonarme la tardanza... Pero me quedé sin inspiración y en verano para mí es casi imposible pisar mi casa...**

**Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que me ha dejado un review:**

**Melania Weasley: **¡Hola wapa! Supongo que no te hará mucha gracia que Ron le haya contado todo a Phoebe... Al final no te hice caso y me acabé tomando las vacaciones... Menos mal que sé que no me vas a matar (hasta que te compren una web cam ) Si vas algún día a la piscina pásate por la explanada de arriba a jugar al voley, que están mis amigos (y con suerte yo también)

PD: Tú ya sabes lo que pienso del pollo asado... 

**Marie Ann: **¿Esto ya es el capítulo seis? dándome golpes contra una pared Y yo que pensaba poner esto como un one-shot... Me alegro de que te guste mi historia :p aunque más que original yo diría que es un pelín rara... Ya te advierto que entre Ron y Hermi va a haber química... Como ya la hubo en su momento, porque a mí me que cinco hijos no te los dejan en la puerta de casa :p Muchos besos y muchisísimas gracias por haberme dejado review.

**Lira Garbo: **¿Tú dejándome un review a mí? dando saltos de alegría por toda Guadalajara Me da igual que no sea un review kilométrico. Así los de fanfiction no te lo cortan a diez frases empiezo a pegar patadas al ordenador Ya ves que no suelo actualizar muy a menudo... Y encima no saco tantos sobresalientes (sólo dos: uno en inglés y otro en plástica) No sé como lo haces... quizá rezándole un poquito a la santa consiga algo... (va venga, no hace falta que me tires esa zapatilla a la cabeza) Muchos besotes y gracias por tu review (creo que ya te lo he repetido mil veces, no?)

**Pulga-h: **Siento si acabo poniendo tu nick mal, pero no me hacen caso ni mi Word ni fanfiction vuelvo a dar patadas al ordenador Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review. También siento que no hayas podido ver algo de la película, pero supongo que empezará la grabación en medio capítulo. O puede que en el siguiente, no sé... :S

**Marta Black: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Creo que has sido la única que ha leído todos los fics (corregidme si me equivoco) Bueno, también los ha leído mi prima, pero porque cada vez que viene la siento delante del ordenador a que me dé su opinión. Ahora que lo pienso... ya sé por qué hace tanto que no viene a mi casa... :p Y prometo intentar actualizar los fics, porque sé que cuando vuelvas de vacaciones me vas a morder un ojo...


	7. Nota de la autora

Hola a todos/as:

Sé que muchos de ustedes se habrán decepcionado al ver que esta actualización es una nota de la autora pero, créanme, es absolutamente necesaria.

Sé también que llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar mis historias, y lo siento muchísimo y no lo digo por decir.

Quería decirles que, por un tiempo indefinido, dejaré de escribir.

Con esto no quiero dar punto y final a mis fics, sino darme un gran respiro y poder poner en mi vida un poco de orden. Ahora necesito un poco de tiempo para mis estudios, para los problemas de mis amigas y para mí.

Sé que no me he explicado muy bien, porque me es imposible escribir en unas cuántas líneas todas las razones, pero aún así, espero que me entiendan.

Gracias por todo:

...Kiara McGonagall...


End file.
